I wanna Be Human
by Hao is hot
Summary: One little spirt loves her master, but can't be with him... or can she? Moriphin and Lyserg Pairing. Needing Help!
1. School

Hay yall! Ma second fanfic. enjoy, Mesa no own sk guys or Jen and Sarah, I own Amy but Jenn-chan and Sarah own Jenn and Sarah. hehe!

Chapter 1: School

It's a normal day in London, Lysergs gone to school and Morphin has followed. Lyserg turned up an ally, Morphin soon followed. Lyserg had told Morphin to stay at home that day, since the last time she went to school with Lyserg the teacher caught him talking to her in class and got detention, and an other time Morphin got caught in a butterfly net with a butterfly she was fluttering next to and Lyserg had to get her out of that jam to. To prevent any more trouble he told her to stay at home, but Morphin didn't want to leave him, she loved him, but she'd never tell him that, it would ruin there relationship. Anyway, Lyserg turned up an other alleyway, Morphin followed, when she turned up the ally Lyserg was standing waiting for her,

"Morphin, why are you following me?" Lyserg said, Morphin looked scared for a moment, then really sad,

"I, don't know," Morphin said (I know Morphin usually can't talk but let's just say she can),

"'Sigh' c'mon," Lyserg said turning around, Morphin looked up; happily, that he was gonna let her follow.

She flew up to him and sat on his shoulder. He walked to school, and went into the school. He had a group of friends, Jenn, Sarah and Amy (Jenn-chan and Sarah, I couldn't resist, hope you don't mind being in my story, Amy's me). They talked for a bit,

"Hay Lyserg!" Jenn shouted, waving to him as he walked up to them,

"How's thing's going," Sarah asked,

"Same old," Lyserg said shrugging,

"Herd from the guys in Japan?" Amy asked,

"Yeh, got a letter a few day's ago, they say we can visit in a few day's, there on holiday at the moment, Hao say's hi to you Sarah," Lyserg said,

"Really? Tell him I said hi back," Sarah said, blushing like mad,

"It's not fair, I liked him first," Amy moaned,"Have you two been up to something?"

"NO!" Sarah shouted,"Don't be stupid, when that dates again"

"A few say's," Lyserg said,

"Eh-hem," Morphin said,

"Oh, Hi morphin," The girls said,

"…Didn't you say that after the net incident you weren't gonna let her come back to school?" Amy said,

"Yeh, well, she followed me," Lyserg said,

"Thanks for your consideration," Morphin said, irritably, "humph," Morphin said, jumping up on Lyserg shoulder, turning around, then sitting down again,

"She's still being irritating towards me for you about me going to be one of Hao's followers before he turned good eh?"Amy said,

"Yip," Lyserg said, closing his eyes and smiling,

"Someone has to," Morphin muttered, Lyserg gave her a stern look,

"I forgave her, and Hao-"Lyserg said,

"Have you?" Jenn asked,

"Ok, still working a bit on Hao, but you have to stop giving them the cold soulder," Lyserg said,

"sigh', Ok, Lyserg," Morphin said, and turned around again," Sorry for being so inconsiderate towards you Amy,"

"No biggie," Amy said,

"So, time table changes this week, where are you's now?" Lyserg said," I'm at English,"

"Art," Amy said,

"Maths," Sarah said,

"Faith and Pelosiphy," Jenn said,

"I'm furthest away, see you guy's at break?" Lyserg said,

"Yeh," The girls said in union,

"OK, see you," Lyserg said, starting to walk away,

"Bye!" The girls shouted, Lyserg walked away from the girls.

What ye think of that? Jenn-Chan, just wanna say that, sorry but your not paired with Lyserg in this, I pinning Morphin with him. anyway R&R Please peeps. hehe!


	2. Slight Slip up

Authors notes: Kay, I know quite a few peeps have been waiting for this chap for quite some time. So here it is.

**Slight Slip up**

Lyserg sits in his last class of the day, he was looking out of the window, Morphin sitting on his desk, looking at his work,

"Eh Lyserg?" Morphin asked, she looked down at her ", 7684 divided by 50 is 153.68. Not 173.92,"She said, Lyserg blushed,

"Morphin, don't tell me the answers!" Lyserg shouted, he was doing a test, everyone in the class looked around at him, he looked at them, blushing more ferociously ,"Ehh… Konichiwa(how do you spell konichiwa?)"She said, grining fakely, the teacherd didn't look so pleased,

"Mr Deithel , not only have you just admitted that you are cheeting in this test- witch by the way is worth 30 of your final grade-, but you are disrupting the class,"She said,

"I'm sorry mame,"Lyserg said, bowing his head,

"You will be, go to the princables office now," The teacher said, Lyserg looked up in shock, the class started whispering to each other ,Lyserg had never been sent to the Princepale's office before, she looked down at Morphin coldly for a moment then gather his stuff together and left the class, Morphin following quickly.

Fter class, the new of Lyserg getting sent to the princepals office spred over the school like wild fire. As he walked by groups of kids thy shouted thing like,"Diethel! Did you really get sent to the PL's Office?" and ,"Diethel you're a reble." He growled under his voice at these coments, then he met up with Jenn, Sarah's last class was on the oppicet side of campus and they were gonna walk home together so they were gonna wait at the front of the school for her,

"Lyserg, did you really get sent to the Princepals Office?" Jenn asked, he growled at her, Morphin was floating next to him,

"Jenn, can I sit on you're your shoulder? Lyserg won't let me sit on his,"Morphin said, her arms dangaling,

"Yeh, sure," Jenn said, Morphin sat don on her shoulder,"Why?"

"Cause it's her fault that I ended Up in the princepals, she told me an answer to my Maths test,"Lyserg said, folding his arms, acting kinda childish,

"You know you shoulden't have helped him, you know he dosen't like cheating," Jenn said,

"Yeh, well he was 19.52 off the right answer, and it was pretty big in marks. I was trying to help,"Morphin protested,

"Devition again," Jenn said,

"I can't help it I can't do divition," Lyserg shouted,

"Do what I do, miss it out," Amy said, aproching them, her hands behind her head,

"And that's why I have a higher grade point average than you," Lyserg said,

"Yes, well, I don't spend six hours a night studying," Amy said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forwards a bit,

"And that's why I'm doing better than you," Lyserg said, Amy growled at him,

"Guuuuuys!" Sarah shouted, coming towards them,

"What is it?" Lyserg asked, shereached then, she bent over, gasping for air, and held an orang envelope up with her name on it,"What's that?" Lyserg asked,

"It's a letter, from Hao," Sarah said, between breaths, then got her breathing back to normal,"He send's me one every now and then.,"Srah said,

"So,"Amy said coldly,

"Just casue he dosen't send you letters,"Sarah said, Amy was gonna retort but Jenn covered her mouth, obviously mean to shut it and let Sarah have her moment,

"How did you get it?"Jenn asked, "I mean, if you got it this morning in the mail, you would have told us,"

"The SOF Flew to the wondow of my Biolagy class. I managed to sneek to the window, get the letter, and get back to my seet without anyone seeing me," Sarah said,

"Bio'so n the first floor right?"Amy asked,

"Yeh, why?"Sarah asked,

"Sorry, but, the spirit of Fire-" Jenn saterted,

"Witch is at least 50 feet high-"Lyserg said,

"53.6 feet high,"Amy said proudly,

"Anyway, before I was so rudly interrupted,"Jenn said, glaring at Amy and Lyserg, who were wairing angelic smiles, "The SOF, Dilivered a message, to the window of your classroom, on the first floor?"Jenn finished, raising an eyebrow,

"He was in chibi mode,"Sarah said,

"Oh yeh," Lyserg said,

"Good point," Amy said nodding,

"Ok, so what dose it say?" Morphin asked,

"It says, meet me at big ben tomorrow at 5:00 pm, he's asked me out on a date!" Amy's jaw hit the ground, Jenn looked pleased, Morphin was surprised, Lyserg looked a bit doutfull,

"No Fucking Way!"Amy shouted, "No… please no… I have to be dreaming… someone pinch me,"Amy said, Lysrg then pinched her cheek, "Owch! Hay"Amy shouted at Lyserg, rubbing her cheek,

"You said pinch you,"Lyserg said, Amy started mumbling something under her breath in chinees(Ren took her on a crash cource once) ,

"Oh, Lyserg, I herd you got sen't to the Princepals office. Is it true?"Sarah asked, Lyserg started mumbling under his breath that sounded faintly like "Morphin get me herer" but it was hard to make out,

"C'mon, we better get home,"jenn said, and they all walked out of the school.

That was ma second chap. Thanks for the review and it wont be long for the next one.


	3. Home

Authors notes: Hay, it's the next chap. R&R Please.

**Home**

Lyserg and Morphin split up from the others a bit ago. They lived in the relly posh bit of London. Morphin was still flying next to Lyserg, he still was angry at her about the test thing,

"Lyserg, I'm sorry I got you sent to the princapal's Office. I didn't mean to, I was trying to help you, and you spent the last week moaning about how important this test is and that you want a really good grade so it'll be easer for you to get a job when your older, and-"Morphin said, They had entered the house,

"Yeh, I get it, it's just, you trying to help me made me loose the whole test. Now I have to work extra hard and pass all my future tests with flying colours or I'm not gonna get an A-,"Lyserg said, Morphin stoped in mid air for a bit, seeming upset, Lyserg noticed this,"Morphin, please don't be upset,"he walked back to her,"C'mon, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"I know you didn't, And nether did I,"Morphin said, stairing at the ground,

"Look, Morphin, I just need to relax for a bit, let it role over,"Lyserg said,

"Baisicly your say is for me to go off for a bit and leave you alone to calm down,"Morphin said,

"Well, basicly-"Lysrg said,

"Right, I'l go off and find something to do then,"Morphin said, and turned her back to him, floathing off,

"Morphin!"Lysrg shouted, Morphin flew to the window and went outside,"She must really be angry at me this time."

* * *

Morphin flew over to one of the trees in the back garden, small sparkeling tears streaming down her face, she sat in the tree branch, her face in her hands,

"Why? Why me?"She asked herself,"Why coulden't I just be human, Why coulden't I be tall and got to school and do all thee things Amy, Sarah and Jenn can do. Why did I have to be the one with wings and only 5 inches tall? Why me?"She sobbed, a figure then showed up behind her,

"What is it you seek chilled?" the figure said, Morphin stoped sobbing and truned around to see a Pixie that looked a lot like herself. The other Pixie was wairing a baby blue dress, and her hair was a midnight blue colour tied back in a long plat, a frindge identical to Morphin's framing her face and bright orange eyes like Morphin's,

"Mother,"Morphin said, her mother leaned forward and Morphin gave her a hug,"When did you plan on telling me you were visiting?"

"I was gonna surprise you, but I didn't expect to see you so misreble, is Lyserg being kind to you?"Her mother- who's name is Melody- asked,

"Yes, he is,"Morphin said,

"Then why are you crying?"Melody asked,

"Mother, I… I tried to help him in a test, he then got in trouble from the techer and got sent to the Princapals office, He's now saying he needs time alone to relax and let it role over," Morphin explaned to her mother,

"Oh, so you were crying because…?"Melody asked,

"I'm crying because I don't wan't to leave him and I think he hates me,"Morphin said, and beried her face in her hands again. Her mother sat down beside her and rubed her back,

"awwwww, there, there. I don't think he hates you, he's not that kind of person,"Melody said,

"You forgotten what happened during the shaman tournament?"Morphin asked, Melody frowned,

"Don't tell me you haven't forgaven him about that yet?"Melody said loudly,

"No, I have, it's just…'sigh'… I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to loose my Lyserg,"Morphin explaned, her mother rose a curiouse eyebrow,

"Your Lysrg?"Melody asked, Morphin looked shocked that her mother had payed so much attention to her sentence,

"What I mean is… um-"Morphin started,

"You love him," Melody asked,

"No, of course not, why would I 'sniff' love my master," Morphin said, her mother's rosed eyebrow praticly disapired in her hair now," Ok, yes, I do, I can't help it, it's the way I feel,"

"I wasn't acusing you of anything bad Morphin,"

"You aren't?"

"Of course not. Love is one of the few things no one can control. If that's the way you feel, then that's how you feel, and no one- no matter how hard they try- can't change that,"

"Yeh, well, we can never be together," Morphin said, and rested her chin in her hands,

"How's that,"

"He's got a human form, and what am I? 5 inches tall and can't even be seen by humans," A tear roled down Morphin's cheek, her mother wiped the tear away for her,

"If that's how you feel,"Melody started, then a pink sparkeling amulet apiered out of thin air and fell into her hand she had held out,"I geuse you could use this more that I can," he held the amulet out in front of Morphin's face, her eye's lit up,

"What is it?"Morphin asked,

"It's a form amulet, it can turn the wairer into the form they choose, as long as they wair it, you also atomaticly get poofed into existence, chouce of school, new extange student is the best bet, you like?"Morphin took the amulet and hugged her mother again,

"Me love, thank you so many times it's not humanly poseble," Morphin said, holding her mother in a death grasp,

"Yes, your welcome… and I'm chocking! Not breathing!"Melody shouted, Morphin let go,

"Mum your 100 wicked! If I didn't find it aquard, I'd kiss you,"Morphin shouted,

"Yeh, please don't. Now if you wanna pull this off, you might wanna try hiding the amulet from Lyserg. You have to wair it at all times when your in human form. So if he finds it in the house your busted,"

"I get it mother. Your still the best,"

"You might wanna change your name to. Morphin's far too obviouse,"

"Your right. How about-"

"You think about the best name, and you might wanna see what your human form is like first before you choose a name,"Morphin nodded,

"MORPHIN! COME BACK IN THE HOUSE PLEASE!"Lyserg shouted from the house,

"I better go, argato so much mother,"Morphin said, and hopped off the branch,

"Take care my little girl. Your really growing up,"Melody said,

"Argato mum," And she flew off back to the house and throught the window.

* * *

What you think of that? R&R Please? Pretty please.(puppy dog pout). 


	4. Fitst day at school

Authors notes:thanks to everyone who read my last few chaps. hears the next one.

**First day at school**

The next day Lyserg was eating his breakfast, he had gotten up late that morning and was really hurrying to eat it all, Morphin sat on the table, smiling,

"You're really cheery. You sure you're not mad at me from last night?" Lyserg asked,

"Yes Lyserg, sigh' how many times have I told you that I forgive you," Morphin said,

"About 7 times," he gluged down his tea, not minding that he's burnt his tongue, and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the chair beside him," Now can you please stay at home today. I'm really lucky that I'm getting a second chance at it (the principal called him last night telling him that he was getting a second chance and he was not to screw it up), so, please, I'm begging you, please can you please stay at home today,"Lyserg put his hands together performing a prayer, practically jumping up and down in a rush,

"Yes Lyserg, I promise," Morphin said, crossing her fingers behind her back so Lyserg couldn't see them,

"You better,"Lyserg said, and tan out the front door,

"At least I won't be…"Morphin rushed up to her little 'apartment,' (witch was really like a room on a table top) and took the amulet out of a drawr beside her bed, and flew out of the window.

* * *

She stopped about a block and a half away from the school and stood of the floor. She looked around to see if anyone was in view, then saw Lyserg run by the end ally. Morphin jumped and dived behind a dustbin. Lyserg walked backwards to the entrance of the ally, Morphin was breathing heavily, and then Lyserg shook his head,

"Must be seeing things,"Lyserg said, and then the school bell rang,"Shit!"Lyserg ran as fat as he could towards the school, Morphin sighed,

"That was close," she walked out to the middle of the ally and put the amulet on, then closed her eyes,'_ I wanna be a girl, 13 and beautiful,_' Morphin thought, there was a pink glow coming from the amulet, the glow soon spread over her whole body, then soon despaired. Morphin was now a girl of 13, she still had pink hair, but it was held back in a half pony tail, she was wearing a school uniform, and holding a brown school book bag. The amulet had now turned into a black choker around her neck with the pink amulet in the centre. Morphin now studies herself, she had emerald eyes, glistening in the sunlight, she was now, every beautiful. She walked out of the ally and went to Lysergs School," …But Maranda is."

* * *

At the school Lyserg had just raced into his first class, English, panting from the fact he had to run up 3 flights of stairs and half way across campus (AN: lucky him),

"I'm… so sorry… got up late… sorry…"Lyserg was blushing very widely,

"That's ok… Mr Diethyl… just take your seat," the teacher said, and Lyserg walked to his seat, Jenn, Amy and Sarah were also in his class, one of the few they all have, Amy sat behind him, and Jenn and Sarah sat on each side,

"You're late" Amy hissed at him,

"Your never late," Sarah said,

"There right you know,"Jenn said, Lyserg was getting a bit angry,

"I know, lay off,"Lyserg said,

"Will you three please stop talking," The teacher said,

"Yes sir," the tree girls said, Lyserg started sniggering to himself, then there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," The teacher said, a pink haired girl walked into the class," Yes?"

"I've been put in your class," She said, walking up to the desk, and glanced at Lyserg out of the corner of her eye, he was goping at her,_' yes, right class,_' she thought,

"Right," the teacher gave her paper back and she turned to face the class, all the boy's were goping at her,

'_Maybe I over did the beautiful bit,_' the girl thought,

"This is Maranda Katilain, she's a new student, would someone like to vonentieer to show her around?" all the boy's hands shot up, all except Lysergs, "Hmmmm," the Teacher said," Mr. Diethyl, why don't you show Ms. Katilain around,"Lyserg jumped, his face turning a very bright shade of pink, 'Maranda' had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing,

"Wa! But sir, why do I have to?"Lyserg said,

"Because I'm telling you to," the teacher said, Amy and Sarah were fighting back a giggle; Lyserg sloped down in his chair groaning,

"Fine,"Lyserg said, crossing his arms, the three girls plus Maranda giggled,

"Well you shouldn't have gotten in late today," The teacher said,

'_Thank you second hand alarm clock for breaking,_"Maranda thought,

"Now, Maranda, please sit down," The teacher said, signalling to the seat in front of Lyserg, and the pink on his face deepened, Maranda sat down, " Now, class, were wore we, ah yes…" the teacher said, turning to the board.

* * *

At break Lyserg ad rushed out of the class really quickly in order to try and get away from Maranda, Maranda saw his shoot out of the class, then herd Jenn and Sarah talking behind her,

"Why do you think he shot out like that," Sarah said,

"Aint that obviouse,"Jenn said, Sarah blinked a few times,

"He missed breakfast today and was really hungry?" Sarah said questionly, Amy, Jenn and Maranda burst out laughing (sorry Sarah, couldn't resist)

"I think he was trying to get away from me," Maranda said, the three girls looked at her,

"Then why aren't you chasing after him? He is your guide. You might get lost on your way to your next class,"Jenn said,

"I've got a pretty good idea where he is,"Maranda said, looking up,'_ I do live with him,_' she stood up and left the class.

* * *

When she got to the canteen she saw Lyserg waiting in the cue for a muffin, she went and stood behind him in the line,

"Hi," she said, Lyserg turned around and looked bewailed,

'_How'd she find me?_'Lyserg thought, but soon shook it off,"Erm, hi… how'd you know were I was,"Lyserg asked, Maranda shrugged,

"Lucky geuse,"Maranda said, and giggled, Lyserg joined in, swetdroping. After they got there muffins they went out to the playground,"Lyserg,"Maranda started,

"Yes,"

"Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Avoid you? I'm not trying to avoid you, I just,"Lyserg turned red," I just kind of get nervous around girls,"

"But don't you hang around those three girls from our class,"

"Yeh well, that's different. I've known them for a long time and, and,"Lyserg turned redder,

"And? How is it different? We're all girls, we're all the same age. What's different? Is it 'because I'm new?"

"No, not at all, it's just, well; I don't know how to put it," The red on Lysergs face intensified," Know what? Let's just forget is,"Maranda stared at him, then nodded," So, do you know were your next class is?" At these words Maranda took her time table out of her bag. Lyserg stared at if for a moment, then gasped wide eyes,

"What?"Maranda asked,

"Your time table is the same as mine,"Lyserg said,

"You don't say," Maranda said, trying to sound surprised, she noticed this when she got it,

"Well, Igeuse you can just follow me around then,"Lyserg said, swetdroping,

"Great… I mean, um, cool,"Maranda said, trying to control her joy,

"Hay Lyserg!" Jenn said, running up to then, followed by Sarah and Amy,

"Was,"Lyserg shouted to them, as they approached, when they finally stood in front of then they were panting," Why are you panting,"

"Calum Brown… asked me to… the dance,"Jenn said, panting,

"Oh, so you said no?"Lyserg asked,

"No, I said 'I'll think about it' then I ran for it,"Jenn said, Amy and Maranda were trying so hard not to laugh, and then the bell rang,

"Uhoh, gott go, can't take MR Stewart yelling at me again," Amy said, turning to head off to History,

"Kay, I'm off you, Maths you know,"Lyserg said, Maranda jumped, if there was one thing she was really good at it was maths,

"Yeh, good luck on the make up test,"Jenn said, Maranda and Lsyerg went to the next class.

* * *

After school Lyserg and Maranda wee heading out to the front of the school,

"Hay, your pretty smart,"Lyserg said, Maranda blushed,

"Yeh, well, you're smarter, you knew so much about the Agricultural revenlurion,"Maranda said,

"Yeh, well, your kinda new, so you properly didn't know as much as every did,"Lyserg said, rubbing the back of his head," Hay, you want me to walk you home? I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind if I didn't walk home with them one night,"Maranda jumped at this,

"N-No. I've got cram school now so I'm not heading home straight away,"Maranda lied,

"Oh, Ok,"Lyserg said,"geuse I'll, see you at school tomorrow,"

"Yeh, see you,"Maranda said, walking out of the school. She ran into the nearest ally and rested her hand on the amulet. There was an other pink glow and she turned back into Morphin, she sighed then flew back to the Diethyl residence,'_ Than had to best best first day ever,_'Morphin thought, flying thought the window of Lysergs bedroom and putting the Amulet back in the drawr,"Can't wait for tomorrow,"Morphin said.

* * *

Wow. That took long enough. R&R Please. Thank you. 


	5. Home and Hao

**Home and Hao**

A week passed rather quickly and Morphin had managed to keep her second life a secret. There were a few close calls, like when the amulet got caught on something the rope bit tore and she just managed to grab it and put it back on before she started changing back, and other things that came along the same lines. But apart from that she had managed o keep her cover and also spend a lot of quality time with Lyserg. It was last period on Friday and not too many of the students were paying a lot of attention to the teacher, so he eventually just let everyone do there own thing. Lyserg and Maranda were sitting at the back of the class talking,

"So, Maranda, what are your parents like?" Lyserg asked, Maranda slightly panicked then came up with something,

"My parents died in a car crash when I was younger," Maranda said, looking sad, Lyserg didn't look so happy either,

"Oh, Maranda I'm sorry," Lyserg said," My parents died when I was younger too," Lyserg said,

"Oh, I'm sorry too," Maranda said,

"It's Ok, but, if your parents are dead, then why do you have cram school? And how did you Move here," Lyserg asked,

"I ehh…My family is kinda wealthy and I kinda got into a bit of trouble in my last school and this was the closest one to my house after that one," Maranda lied '_I really hate lying to him but if I tell him that I'm actually his guardian ghost then there's no point in doing this in the first place,_' Maranda thought,

"Oh, OK, hay, how about I take you to my house after school," Lyserg suggested, Maranda looked like a bee had stung her,"I've got these friends from Japan that have came over for a bit since it's a holiday for them and they'd properly want to meat you," He said, '_Then Hao might just stop invading the safety of my head long enough for me to think about personal thoughts,_' Lyserg thought,

"Well… Um… I, I-"Maranda stuttered,

"They wont bite… well most of them, mabie I should consult with Yoh about Hao again before I ask you to come over," Lyserg thought out loud,

"Why?"Marnada asked,

"It's just, he's kinda picky," Lyserg said, "Look just, he's got this little problem and he could possibly… attempt to kill you," Lyserg said the last bit fast, Maranda tried to look shocked,

"Would he? Well, mabie It would be best if I didn't come around," Maranda said,

"No, no, hay mabie I could get Yoh to keep his eye on Hao then he won't hurt you, please could you come over, everyone really kinda wants to meat you," Lyserg said rubbing the back of his head,

"Well, I guess I could, but not for too long," Maranda said, then the bell rang and the class was excused.

* * *

Out in the school grounds Amy, Sarah and Jenn are waiting for Lyserg to walk home, and in the mean time Jenn and Amy are once again, trying to pursue Sarah to tell them about her date with Hao,

"Did you guy's kiss? That's all I wanna know," Jenn said,

"An anything around Kissing," Amy said flatly,

"I'm not telling, I don't kiss and tell," Sarah said,

"You do realise you just told us?" Amy said grinning, Sarah turned scarlet,

"I didn't I said I don't kiss and tell," Sarah shouted,

"Yes but you saying I don't kiss and tell is basically saying we did kiss but I'm not telling you directly," Jenn said,

"Good point," Sarah said, "But we still didn't kiss,"

"Fine, whatever you say," Amy said sarcastically, Sarah stared at her,

"You still don't believe me do you," Sarah said flatly,

"Nope," Amy said then laughed. Then Maranda and Lyserg walked up to them,

"Hay guys," Maranda said,

"Hay, you going to cram school today," Sarah said,

"Na, I'm going to Lysergs," Maranda said, then looked at Lyserg and smiled,

"Oh, hope you have a nice time," Amy said then looked at her watch, "Oh, gotta go, my mum's taking me shopping today, bye," Amy said and waved to them whilst running out of the school gates, they waved to her calling bye as well,

"We'd best be going too, I'm still slightly worried that the guys have decided to trash the house and lock the butler in the basement…again, so we better go," Lyserg said walking off, and Maranda followed,

"Ok bye," Sarah said and waved to them as they left," Well guess we're walking home together," Sarah said,

"Nope, I've gotta go to the mall today, see you," Jenn said walking away,

"Well, guess I'm walking home alone then," Sarah said and started heading home. (Soz Sez)

* * *

When Lyserg and Maranda got to Lysergs home Lyserg asked Maranda to stay outside for a bit so he could petrol the house,

"Guy's I'm home," Lyserg shouted and as soon as he said it Tamao, Jun, Horo, Yoh and Prika rushed up to him and were shouting words that he couldn't make out, "Guys, guys, GUYS!" He shouted and they all shut up, "Right, what happened?" Lyserg said and Tamao spoke up,

"Hao stuffed Manta in the Microwave and welded the door shut so we can't get him out and is threatening to 'turn the heat up on him'," She said,

"Choco told a very unfunny joke and Ren threw him to high and now he's hanging from the flag pole on the back wall of the house getting the wedgi of a life time and we cant get him down," Jun said,

"I kinda locked the butler in the basement again and lost the key and now we can't get him out… again" Horo said,

"I was listening to my tunes in your CD player and Anna turned the volume right up and apart from almost wrecking my hearing it kinda blew up and the room is now wrecked… and the electricity's out," Yoh said,

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Tamao shouted,

"Your problem is Hao, he'll find an other way, trust me," Yoh said, Tamao had a 'so-true' face on then an 'oh-shit' face,

"We're outa milk and Ren's starting to loose it," Prika said, Lyserg sighed,

"Right, Horo, here's the master key," Lyserg said and handed Horo the master key and he ran off, "Jun, I'll sort out Choco," Jun nodded," Prika, here's £10 go buy as much milk as you can," He handed Prika $10 and she ran out the door," Yoh , ask the James to clean up the mess and I'll pay for the CD player but you owe me, Tamao, take Yoh and get Hao to un-weld the Microwave," they both nodded and turned to head for the kitchen when Lyserg grabbed Yoh's shoulder, "Yoh, can I speak to you fro a moment?"

"Sure," Yoh said,

"Well, I sorta invited my friend over and… well she's kinda human and… and-"Lyserg stuttered,

"You want me to make sure Hao's doesn't kill her," Yoh said, Lyserg nodded,"Ok,"

"Great," Lyserg said and he went back to tell Maranda she can come in.

* * *

Maranda and Lyserg then went into the main room which is now practically black and the James the butler and Horo were now cleaning up room up, Maranda stared in horror,

'_Maby I should have just accepted the fact that I'm not human and watched this, I might have been able to stop this,_' Maranda thought, shouting was then heard from the kitchen,

"Hao let Manta out now!" Yoh shouted at his brother, they went though, Yoh didn't look to happy, Hao was standing cross armed facing his twin in front of the microwave witch was housing a petrified from the fear of being nuclerly re-heated, Tamao standing behind Yoh, and Ren standing in the corner his eye twitching and eating a lump of cheese in an attempt to fill his craving for milk,

"Why?" Hao asked, and then noticed Lyserg,"Hi,"

"Hi," Lyserg said,

"Cause if you fry Manta your gonna get in trouble from the Patch tribe, you know they're still watching you," Yoh said,

"Good point, but still-"Hao started,

"And if you do you're diary goes on the internet," Yoh said grinning evilly, Hao totally turned red,

"Diary?" everyone accept Hao and Yoh said, Hao's face was beat red now,

"N-n-no," Hao said,

"Yip, I know were you hide it, and unless you let Manta out the biggest secrets that are in it gets e-mailed to everyone we know," Hao flinched, Lyserg and everyone else was trying not to laugh, "and you know I'm thinking of having a little reunion in a few weeks," Everyone started sniggering," and what's in it isn't the only embarrassing thing about it, what was the colour again? P-"Yoh was cut short,

"Ok, Ok, I'll get him out," Hao said, his original colour was no longer visible, since he was that red, he turned around and started melting the side of the microwave door and pulled it open and Manta fell out, "Happy?"

"Yes, oh and on the 6th page what's that drawing of you and-"Yoh said,

"None of you business!" Hao said turning red again,

"Ok, I better go sort Choco out okay," Lyserg said turning to Maranda,"You stay down hear and get acquainted with the guys," Maranda nodded and ran up the stairs,

"What Choco do now?" Hao asked,

"Made a very bad joke and I threw him to high and he's been hanging from the flag pole by his boxers for the last hour and half," Ren said then took a bite out of his cheese, Hao laughed out loud then,

"HAHAHA! Nice one Renny," Hao said and Ren hit him on the head,

"Don't call me Renny," Ren said and ate more cheese when Prika ran in with a bag, Ren raised an eyebrow when she reached into the bag and smiled when she pulled out a carton of Milk,

"Ren catch," She tossed him it and he intently took the straw off the side of the carton and started drinking it, then Prika started putting all the cartons into the fridge, Then a yell was heard from outside,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then a thud. Jun then poked her head around the kitchen door, everyone stared at her with a 'What-the-fuck-was-that?' faces on,

"Oh it's Ok, Lyserg just got Choco down," Jun said, and then Choco limped in rubbing his head,

"Ow," Choco said and Lyserg came down the stairs,

"Have any of you seen Morphin?" Lyserg asked, Maranda jumped a bit, no one noticed though,

"She told me this morning that she was heading into the woods, I haven't see her since," Hao said staring at Maranda, she was sweating a bit,

"Oh OK," Lyserg said, he then noticed Hao was staring at Maranda," Hao," Hao looked at him," Why are you staring at Maranda?" Hao was slightly taken aback by this,

"erm, I, I don't think you've introduced us to your friend," Hao said, everyone rose an eyebrow, it wasn't like Hao to be like that,

"Erm, well, this is Maranda, everyone," Lyserg said, slightly weary of Hao, Maranda was staring at Hao,

'_Ok, Morphin, holds it together, you can't act like you know him because you'll get totally busted just gotta be nice… I know I'm gonna kill myself later,_' Maranda thought, Hao rose an eyebrow to her, he'd herd it all,

'_Morphin,_' Hao thought, then looked at her amulet,_' ahh, the form amulet, smart Morphin, but why did you change your for to go to school?_' Hao thought, still staring at her, Maranda was now very uncomfortable,

"Err, Lyserg," She asked, not looking away from Hao, Lyserg looked at her,"I, I need to use the bathroom-"

"Oh, sure, upstairs, third door on your left," Lyserg said, Hao kept his eye's on her, she swetdroped,

"O-Ok," She said and went upstairs; Hao's eye's following her,

"Er… I'm gonna go re-hide my diary," Hao said and went upstairs too,' _After I get some answers._'

* * *

Upstairs Maranda was about to head into the bathroom when Hao stopped her,

"Hi," Hao said, Maranda looked at the floor,

"H-Hi," Maranda said, Hao reached up to her necklace and held the pink amulet bit,

"Nice necklace, I'd like to get a friend of mines one, were did you get it?" Hao asked,

"Ehhhh… I-I… it's a family heirloom," Maranda said, blushing, '_Why on earth am I finding this embarrassing, I live with the guy!_' she thought, Hao heard again,

"Oh, dose it have a name… say, Form amulet," Hao said, Maranda looked up at him, shock on her face, he grinned,"Yip, busted," he laughed,

"How…how" Marada said, he taped his temple,

"You really need to work on blocking your thoughts," Hao said,

"Guess your gonna tell Lyserg then," Maranda said looking sad, Hao looked kinda shocked,

"No, I was evil, and I'm still a bit evil but I'm not that evil," Hao said, Maranda looked joyful for a moment," There's just one thing that still confuses me," She looked at him curiously ,"Why do you wanna be human?" Maranda stared back at the ground,

"I… I… I just wanted to… be taller," Maranda said,' _Note to self: work on my lying_,' she thought, Hao laughed,

"Yeh, you do remember that I can read your mind," Hao said ," give me the real reason or I'll take this amulet and Maranda drops out of existence," Hao said tugging on the amulet a bit, Maranda gasped, and griped his hand on her amulet,

"No, don't," She said staring up at him,

"Then give me the real reason," Hao said, and tugged the amulet again, she griped harder, he winched slightly,'_Whoa, she's gotten quite a bit of strength from that amulet,_' Hao thought,

"I… I can't tell you," Maranda said," You'll laugh," she whispered,

"Try me," Hao said, and hugged the amulet again, a small tug was heard, she knew she didn't have a choice now,

"I love him," she said, and closed her eyes, Hao had a surprised expression on… but there was an other expression there that was impossible to read, "This is the only way I can be with him," Maranda let go of his hand and he let go of the amulet,

"Whoa," Hao said,"And don't worry, I won't tell the guy's," Maranda jumped,

"Really," Marada said, Hao nodded, "Oh Thank You," She said and hugged him, he stood shocked for a minutes, then rapped his arms around her,

"Y-Your welcome… Maranda," Hao said, Maranda laughed a bit, then let go of him,

"You know, you're not as heartless as I thought you were," Maranda said,

"Eh, thanks… I… Think," Hao said, "I gotta go now, gotta re-hide my diary so Yoh doesn't have anything on me any more," Hao said turning around,

"OK," Maranda said,"See you downstairs," Maranda said, Hao nodded and walked along the hall.

* * *

He was just about to walk into his room when he heard a ring tone; he jumped, looked around, then pulled his mobile and looked at the text,

'_Sarah,' _He thought, he looked around and opened the door to his room, went in, locked it and leaned against the door to read the message,

'**_Hi, Howz U doin? Wanna meat up? Tb, Sarah xxx,'_**

He stared at the text, then stared his reply,

'**_Hi Sez, Doin fine. Sure we can meat up, u chooze da place, tb, Hao xxx,_'**

He sent the message and waited for a reply, but in the mean time he decided to re-hide his diary. He took it out from under a floorboard that he found loose under the bed and looked around his room to find somewhere else to hide it. The diary was Pink, he didn't want it to be pink, it was too girly, bit he couldn't get die that wouldn't rune the pages, he had drew a really good picture of him sitting on a throne with the SOF behind it and glued it to the from of the diary, then in red pen (or at least we hope it pen) it read 'HAO'S DIARY! ANYONE WHO READS IT WITHOUT PROMITION IS SHIKIGAMI FOOD!', he then noticed a hole in the roof just big enough for the diary to fit, he dragged the chair over from the desk and stood it next to the wardrobe, he then stood on the chair and stood on his tip toes, still to short (that's new), he jumped and started pulling himself up, he put the diary on top of the Wardrobe and kept his head down so he wouldn't bang it against the ceiling. He had just about got up when the mobile started ringing, he lifted himself up to height and banged his head on the ceiling and came crashing back down, Horo who was walking by then heard the crashing and stared at the door straingly,

"Hao! Are You Ok!" He shouted, a grown was heard from inside the room, Horo shrugged and kept on walking. Hao was lying n on the ground one foot propped up against the Wardrobe, the other laying freely, the chair was now laying on top of Hao, one arm over the top of it, twitching, the other laying on the ground, the mobile vibrating not to far away from him on the wooden floor, he growled again. He felt around for the phone with his free hand and eventually came across it he picked it up and held it over the chair so he could see it,

"Hmmmmm,"He said, as he read the message,

'**_Ok, Howz bout the mall? I no a nice Pizza place there, and its cheep, tb, Sarah xxx'_**

Hao pushed the chair off him and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, he thought again before replying,

'**_Okayz, meat u there soon, k? Tb, Hao xxx'_**

He sent the message and it wasn't long before he got the reply,

'**_Okayz, se u there, luv u, Sarah xxx'_**

He then got back up on the Wardrobe and put the diary on the hole before getting back down, putting the chair back and getting changed for the date. He opened the dresser, and pulled out a red top with flames, top off his poncho witch he had been waiting and put the red top on not bothering to button it up and left the room.

* * *

He ran down stairs and by the living room shouting,

"I'm heading out for a bit, be back late, possibly not, see you later," Hao was just about to leave the house when Yoh stopped him,

"You changed your shirt… got a date with Sarah again" Yoh asked, Hao blushed,

"Yeh," He whispered,

"Ok, see you later," Yoh said and went back to the living room. Yoh went back to the living room and Lyserg and Maranda were sitting next to each other,

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Ryu announced from the kitchen,

"Eh, Lyserg, maby I should go home now," Maranda said,

"No, stay for dinner, Ryu's a great cook," Lyserg said,

'_Don't I know it,_' Marada thought," Well, Ok, but then I have to go home," Lyserg smiled, everyone was glaring at him, he gave them a 'What?' look and they all looked away. Maranda stayed for tea and then 'went home', she ducked into the nearest ally and changed back to her real form and flew home.

* * *

Wicked! That chap, and I know it's been really long, Soz. It got kinda lazy at the end there but I got tired. R&R please and the next one I'm thinking of making kinda MSN biased, so it shouldn't take to long. Thanks peeps. 


	6. MSNShaman Style

**MSN (Shaman Style)**

The next day was Saturday, everyone was in the house (well, almost, Hao didn't come home after his date last night lol) and everyone had nothing to do so they did the thing every teenager dose when there board… log on to MSN. Even Morphin was on a laptop, she had given Lyserg a MSN address and she was just setting it up,

'_Right, now it's set up, let's add Lyserg,_' Morphin thought, she then typed in his MSN and waited for him to accept,

* * *

In an other room Lyserg was on MSN talking to Amy over MSN,

(Lyserg)EmeraldDouser: U no who MSN BF is yet?

(Amy) 1500years2old: No

EmeraldDouser: Why don't you ask him to meet up?

1500years2old: ARE U MAD! Doesn't u pay attention to TV?

EmeraldDouser: What's a TV?

1500years2old: LYSERG!

EmeraldDouser: Just kiddin. Look, if he dose try to hurt u kill him… don't mind if u do literally kill him… but u no u can do it.

1500Yers2Old: glad to no u pay attention when I talk bout ma past.

EmeraldDouser: be glad someone dose. Yoh falls asleep every time u do.

1500Years2Old: Yeh but I don't like killing.

EmeraldDouser: then nee him in da balls if he's too old then.

1500Years2Old: True, I'll ask him if we can meet.

Just then Lyserg got a friend request thing,

**_PinkPixie wants to be your friend!_**

_**Accept**_

_**Decline**_

"Maranda," Lyserg said out loud and hit 'accept' button/word/thing and a chat box/window/thing showed up instantly,

PinkPixie: Hi Lyserg,

EmeraldDouser: Hi Maranda! Wat u been up 2?

PinkPixie: Nutin, u?

EmeraldDouser: I've been talking to Amy. Told her to meat this guys she's been talking to over MSN for like a year.

PinkPixie: U no that's dangerous.

EmeraldDouser: I no but she can handle it. So. What u wanna talk bout? ...

* * *

In Horo's room Horo is talking to he Internet GF over MSN,

Fuzzysnowbunny: Hay, u no Ive been thinking and maybe we can meat up some time,

1500years2old: U no I was just thinking of askin u that… wait, aren't u in Japan.

Fuzzysnowbunny: no, we've came here to see a friend.

1500years2old: Well. OK. But if ur 2 old I'm gonna have to nee u in da balls.

Fuzzysnowbunny: hehe. Fair enough. U live in London right?

1500Years2Old: Yeh. Y?

Fuzzysnowbunny: Cause ma m8 lives there. U wanna meet up at da mall tomorrow?

1500Years2Old: OK. And try to be no older than u say u r.

Fuzzysnowbunny: lol. Well id need some serious laser surgery to look older.

1500Years2Old: LOL g2g. bein kicked off the PC. Bye.

Fuzzysnowbunny: kk. Bye.

Then 1500Years2Old logged off and he shut down the laptop, then walked over to a calendar he'd pinned on the wall and wrote in the box for the next day 'meeting Internet GF' and left the room to find something else to do.

* * *

In Ren's room he's also talking to someone over the net too,

Madboutmilk: … Hay? Were did u say u live again.

Here2bringjustice: London. Y u ask?

Madboutmilk: hay. Me and ma m8s are here visitin and I thought u &me could meet up.

Here2bringjustice: well, yes. I d like that. But are you, like, not gonna hurt me.

Madboutmilk: No, I wouldn't.

Here2bringjustice: well, OK.

Madboutmilk: how about we meat at the park.

Here2bringjustice: Yeh, g2g now. Bye

Madaboutmilk: bye

Ren logged off and went down stairs.

* * *

Down stairs Hao had just came in the front door and was trying to sneak up stairs, his top slung over his shoulder, when Ren was coming down the stairs and caught him,

"Were have you been?" Ren half yelled and Hao stared at him in horror,

"Keep it down Tao, I don't wanna get cau-"Hao started, and then Yoh came into the hall,

"Hao were were you! If it wasn't for Anna I would have called the police! I was so worried you were hurt or something!" Yoh shouted, half the house was now crowding around the stairs, Hao was getting redder by the second,

"Caught," Hao said,"I was out having a walk," He said calmly,

"All night!" Tamao said,

"I had a lot to think aobut," Hao said, and then the phone rang,

"I've got it," Anna said,

"Hao you could have got hurt," Yoh said again,

"But I wasn't, and I need a shower so let me by," Hao said, and attempted to squeeze by Ren and Lsyerg (who had come down to see what the commotion was about) when Anna popped her head around the living room door Phone resting on her chest,

"Hao," Anna said sneering, Hao looked at her," Sarah wanted to know if you are missing a home-made red sock with the SOF on it," Hao was pinker than Tamao's hair and redder than the SOF it's self, some of the others were trying not to laugh,

"So that's were you were," Ren said smugly, crossing his arms,

"You're loving this aren't you Anna," Hao said, Anna nodded,"Sure she didn't say anything else?" Hao asked hopefully '_please say she hasn't found my boxers yet,_' he crossed her fingers behind his back,

"Hang on," she put the phone to her ear, talked a bit then removed it," she also say's she found your box-"She started,

"TELL her that I'll pick them up later," Hao said getting redder,

"Ok," Anna said and told Sarah that and put the phone down, then there was an awkward silence as everyone stared at Hao,

"Ehh, yall didn't get that list bit did you?" Hao asked, the several that were trying not to laugh burst then and there,

"You are so totally busted," Prika said, keeling over from laughter,

"Never thought you'd be the first of us to get at it," Ryu said,

"Great… can I got have a shower now," Hao said, frowning,

"No," Lyserg said, wishing he had a video camera to record Hao trying to squirm his way out of embarrassment,

"Oh yeh and she also said you forgot your mobile too," Anna said, everyone was really staring at Hao,

"Since when did you have a mobile!" Yoh yelled,

"Since I got one to stay in contact with Sarah," Hao said,

"You've got me telling her what you tell me to say in letters and your own SOF hot mail line, I don't think you also need a phone," Lyserg said,

"SOF hot mail line?" Prika said,

"That has to on fire… get it? Hot mail lines, fire, get it," Choco said, everyone was staring at him now and Hao attempted to sneak up stairs… but no such luck,

"You're not getting away that easily," Ren said, bringing everyone's attention back on Hao,

"Shit," Hao whispered," Please cam I have a shower and you can bug me later,"

"But you'll lock yourself in your room," Lyserg said, as Hao pushed past him,

"Hay I gotta eat don't I?" Hao said and bolted up the rest of the stairs and into the bathroom. Everyone stared at each other,

"How long before we live this down?" Ren asked,

"A very long time," Lyserg said, and went back up stairs.

* * *

Later Hao came out of the bathroom and headed straight for his room, his hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it from dripping on him, he then went straight for his lap top and logged on to MSN to talk to Sarah,

(Hao)Dontplaywifire: Hi Sarah,

(Sarah)HaosNo#1: Hi Hao, wat u doin?

Dontplaywifire: just had a shower, wat bout u?

HaosNo#1: nutin…wen u cumin 2 get ur stuff?

Dontplaywifire: later…when I can sneak out.

HaosNo#1: lol, remember to get dressed first too.

Dontplaywifire: Sarah.

HaosNo#1: Just kiddin.

Dontplaywifire: I'll come round soon but I've got to write my diary first.

HaosNo#1: You have a diary?

Dontplaywifire: take it u didn't listen to me this morning. I said it 3times.

HaosNo#1: I no. just playin wi u.

Dontplaywifire: ok. So c u l8r?

HaosNo#1:Ok. C u.

* * *

Right, that's that chap. For those who didn't get it these are the MSN names of the characters in this chap:

1500years2old – Amy

EmeraldDouser – Lyserg

PinkPixie – MorphinMaranda

Fuzzy-SnowBunny – Horo

Madboutmilk – Ren

Here2bringjustice – ...(not telling cause it brings tension hehe)

Dontplaywifire – Hao

HaosNo#1 – Sarah

And that's it so R&R please, thanks dudes and dudets!


	7. Hao's Diary

Authors notes: Ok, this chapter contains Lemon so don't shout at me if you read it and discover a lot of Adult subjecting cause I gave you fair warning…twice. I'm also swaying from the main story line so sorry but this is a request from a friend…sorta… and it's for those who were wondering what's gone on at Sarah's house. Oh and enjoy.

**Hao's Diary**

After Hao had gotten re-dressed he took his diary out of its hiding place and opened it to the next page and started writing:

Dear Diary,

Last night had to be the best night of my lives! Guess I should fill you in. Well, it started when I went to meet Sarah. We met up at the mall and we went and had a nice Italian dinner…then she invited me to her house and I couldn't refuse…

**Flashback(Hao POV)**

**It's about 8:00pm and we've just gotten into Sarah's house,**

"**Hay Sarah? Are your grandparents in?" I asked,**

"**No, there out of town…why?" Sarah asked, I flushed,**

"**N-no reason, just wondering," I said, '_Just how many girls ask a boy to there house unless there up to something,'_ I thought. We then went into the living room and sat down on the couch,**

"**So…what you wanna talk about?" Sarah asked turning to me,**

"**I don't no!" I said, Sarah was wearing a pink boobtube that didn't cover her stomach with the word "flirt" in hot pink and silver writing (I have that top) and blue jeans with pink roses up one leg(I have jeans like that too v). I really didn't know why I was getting all nervous around Sarah, I'd had other girlfriends… like Amy (Soz Sez, couldn't resist) but I never acted like this. I also couldn't believe how damn sexy Sarah looked in that outfit,**

"**Well, how about we just talk?" Sarah asked,**

"**OK…how about you start," I said, hoping that if she brings a subject up we might be able to have a reasonably intelligent conversation,**

"**OK," She said," Do we have anything to talk about?" She asked,**

"**No, I don't, think so," I said, staring at the ground, so much for inelegant,**

"**OK… I'm, gonna, get us some drinks," Sarah said and she walked out of the room. There were one of those shutter door/bar window/things (think Dreak and Josh) that you can see through into the kitchen and I was watching Sarah as she made up our drinks.**

'**_Ok, why the hell am I nervous?' _I thought, '_maybe I should take Yoh's advice? ... but I remember the last time I took his advice…'_**

_**Flashback in flashback**_

**_I and Yoh are raking the garden to get rid of the leaves as Anna ordered and they were now in a big pile under a tree,_**

"_**Right," Yoh said, "Now how do we get them out of the garden?"**_

"**_I guess we just pick them up and put them in the trash can," I said. Yoh looked at the towering pile then at me with a horror stricken look on his face,_**

"**_Can't you just toast all the leaves and make this job easier?" Yoh whined,_**

"**_No Yoh!" I shouted, "The grass will catch fire and-"_**

"**_Oh C'mon Hao! I wanna get this done soon so I can talk Anna into se-…-I mean chat Anna up… don't you wanna get onto MSN to talk to Sarah?" Yoh said,_**

"_**Well…yeh… Ok, but only this one time," Hao said and snapped his fingers and the pile caught fire.**_

_**End Flashback in Flashback**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

… **Hao shuddered, '_I still can't go near a forest with any chance of anything catching fire. And technically that was blackmail… But right now I'm desperate… and Yoh did say if you get nervous just imagine them naked…or was in there underwear? Well I'm going with naked,' _He turned to face the kitchen and stared through the Window/Counter/thing at Sarah and imagined her naked… big mistake, Imagining her naked just made him want her, he could feel his erection, well, erecting an his face heating up, '_Okay, just tone it down to underwear,_' He thought… still not working. Now Hao was flustered with the thought of tearing them off and really getting down to business, there was officially a war for self control going on inside him. Sarah came back thou with two cups of juice in them,**

"**Here," she said handing him his cup, Hao nodded as if to say thank you. She then sat back down next to him again,"So what do you wanna do?" She asked,**

'**_I wanna have sex with you,_' He thought, "I-I dunno… what do you wanna do?" he asked,'_ That was lame, no that was lamer than lame, if I was up for election I'd win the mayor of lamezvill! Why me. WHY ME!' _**

"**Ehh…"Sarah said, '_this is pathetic! Why is it the second we got into my house it became hard to communicate… duh! I'm soooooo dense,_' Sarah thought, wanting to hit herself over the head but didn't. Just then Hao went to take a sip of his juice when Sarah sighed and for some strange unknown reason he laughed and the juice pored down his front (real good way to charm a lady eh?). Hao stood up, soon followed by Sarah,**

"**Shit," Hao said quietly, he'd also spilt half the contents of the cup on the carpet, '_Reeeeaaaaal smooth captain spill-a-lot,'_ he thought to himself. He took his top of exposing his broad shoulders (are they broad? I can't really tell), Sarah was now vaguely aware of the spill and was staring at Hao, she had a fairly large thing for boy's with broad shoulders(I'm not sure if that's true so Sarah sorry if that isn't but we'll just say you do). Hao was using the already-wet top to clean himself off whilst cursing under his breath,_' Why did I laugh? What was so funny? Why and I being such a dork! I reeeeeeeaaaaally hate myself right now,' _Hao thought, he then looked at Sarah, she was staring at him. Hao cocked an eyebrow at her,"Sarah are you Ok?" He asked, she then came back down to earth,**

"**Em…yeh, here let me help you," Sarah said taking the shirt from his hand and wiping the rest of the juice off for him, Hao just stared at her in surprise, "There," She said, "I'll go and put this in the wash… you wont be able to see the stain in the carpet wanes it dries," she sand and went thought to the kitchen. She was loading the washing machine, she had a tone of washing to do and she thought she might as well do it whilst she remembered,**

'**_Why did I stare at him like that? That's not like me, why did I have to be week for broad shoulders!' _She thought. She then walked back through to the living room but a part of the floor was wooden and the spill had leaked thought the carpet onto the wood and Sarah slipped,**

"**Sarah!" Hao shouted and ran forwards to catch her but slipped himself and fell over the top of her. Luckily Hao managed to get his hands to hold him up instead of crashing down on top of Sarah but it was still and awkward angle. Hao was right over the top of her and it looked almost like they were gonna do it. They just stayed like that staring into each others eyes in surprise, faces getting redder by the minute. Just then Hao felt a heating sensation in his erection and felt the flush on his face deepened,**

'**_Shit not now! Why now! Sarah is a civilized girl with no interest of doing it at this age and here I am reacting to an accident like an unstable 18-year-old… but I and an unstable 15-year-old witch is worse! Oh this is not good, '_Sarah just stared at him in shock,**

'**_What is he thinking? Is he gonna do it with me? No, he wouldn't… not that I would mind to much…wait, what's pressing against my leg?_' Sarah thought, Hao's legs was on either side of one of hers and she could feel something pressing against her thigh, then she realised what is was, her face reddened, '_Ohhhhhhhh shit. Please tell me that isn't his dick? Shit, shit, shit! I'm not ready for this! Please no,' _Sarah thought, then she felt like someone just dropped a cup of water in her underwear, '_Great, now I'm aroused! Oh sexual need dose not mix with g-strings,'_ she thought, hoping to hell Hao wouldn't notice she was aroused,**

'**_God why did we have to slip? Help, she won't wanna do it with me. Wait? Isn't her leg…'_His thoughts trailed off as he realised his dick was jagging into her thigh, he face reddened further, '_Oh god just strike me down now! Put me in the darkest corner of hell just get me out of Sarah yelling at me for being a horny teenage boy… actually just put me in a coma, I don't like the thought of dieing yet… even thought I've done it twice. Oh you'd think I be over puberty after going though it twice… speaking of puberty, her chest is a nice size- oh wait. Nice one Hao, your all ready horny and you make yourself hornyer. Smaaart,_' Hao thought,**

'**_Heeeeeeeeeelp!' _Sarah thought, '_I've got a hot boy hanging over the top of me, wanting to do me, I wanna do him and I've got a 10 ft puddle of who knows what from inside me,' _she then felt something wet on her thigh, '_Please tell me that's not what I think it is. Holly shit Hao! Your horny then you go make yourself hornyer. Amy's gonna kill me about the jeans after this!_(Amy: noooo! I love those jeans!)_Wait is he sweating? Whoa he's hot when he's sweating, wait, now I'm sweating, that's not gonna help, how long before he dives at me? Actually it would properly be fun to do it with him… no! You're a civilized girl who doesn't do it yet, you're a civilized girl who doesn't do it yet, you're a civilized girl who- oh Hao just Fuck me all ready!' _Sarah thought,**

'**_Shit she just frowned at me, she must have noticed my arousal, shit what do I do?' _Hao thought,"Eh Sarah, I can-"he was cut off,**

"**Oh shut up and screw me," (line inspired by my friend Gemma) She said pulling him into a very rough kiss. At first Hao was surprised then he herd Sarah moan and that made him cross the boarder. He helped her up and they went to the bedroom (which was easy since is a 1 sortie house) (AN: Sorry if that 'cross the boarder' line didn't make sense, it basically means he all for it now). **

**They almost made it to the bed but neither of them could hold it in any more. Sarah fell backwards so that half her body was on the bed. She then started fiddling with the zip on Hao's pants (and when I say pants I mean trousers) as Hao did the same to Sarah's jeans still smooching. Sarah finished with Hao's pants first (he's still wearing his boxers) and then started working on getting her boob tube off. She soon succeeded as Hao finally managed to get Sarah's jeans off. Hao slid one hands down Sarah's body running it down her curves, he then slipped it to the inside of her thigh moving the thin piece of material to the side and stroked the soft piece of flesh in her sacred spot, Sarah moaned into his mouth. He then pushed a single digit into her massaging her inside, Sarah moans loudly though muffled. This continues for about 5 minutes until Hao removed his finger and separates his lips from Sarah's. Sarah look's disappointed for a moment then saw Hao heading down, kissing her stomach on the way. Sarah levered herself up a bit to see him. Hao then slipped Sarah's heart red g-string off whilst kissing her belly button. He then separated her legs and stuck his tongue inside her. Sarah started panting, Hao twisted his tongue trying to find Sarah's g-spot, Sarah let out an other cry signalling that he had found it. A small smile tugged at his lips then he went deeper, Sarah cried louder, her sweet essence flowing into his mouth. Hao took his tongue out of Sarah's jewel and moved up to kiss her again, still the taste of her liquids fresh in his mouth, and Sarah could taste it, but she wasn't bothered by it. She was busying herself by working on pulling Hao's boxers off, and soon succeeded. Hao slid into her and she screamed into his mouth, since it was her first time. Hao separated the kiss,**

"**Are you ok?" Hao asked worryingly, Sarah nodded,**

"**Yeh, It's my first time, it was bound to hurt," Sarah said, then kissed him, Hao then began thrusting, gasps of pain escaping from Sarah's mouth but soon she got used to it. Sarah cliged to his shoulders, locking her legs around his waist, Hao moved his lips to her neck, then picked up his pace, along with Sarah's breathing. Sarah started to feel a tingling/heating sensation run though her body,**

"**Oh, Hao… oh…oh god, Ohhhhhhhh," Sarah cried in pleasure,**

'**_Yeh, that's it baby say my name,_' Hao thought, Sarah arched her back. Hao ran his hands up her sides, one hand rested under her armpit and the other stared stroking her breast, they say the smaller the softer, Hao wanted to know if that's true. He grazes her nipple with his thumb gaining a gasp of surprise, lightly digging her nails into Hao back. Hao continued stroking as he kissed along her shoulders, leaving a light trail of red marks. Soon later Sarah came, screaming though it, she then noticed that that Hao had not came yet, or notice she had, she used this opportunity to give him a little more attention. She pushed herself up, surprising Hao, dropping to her knees and forcing Hao to the ground under her, smiling. He stared up at her confused; she had pined his wrists to the ground. She then lent forwards and kissed him, rocking her hips over Hao's, also moaning into his mouth, Hao closed his eye's, enjoying Sarah's tongue massaging against his own. She then separated the kiss and worked her way down his body, releasing his wrists, Hao stared at her, questionly, but she didn't notice, she then raped her mouth around his member. Hao gasped in shock, thought pleasure was traceable under the shock, Sarah looked up, as if to say ' what I do wrong?', Hao just shook his head,**

"**Nothing, keep going," He said, Sarah shrugged it off and leaned forwards, retrieving the member back into her mouth, licking the head of him. Hao groaned in pure passion,** **"Sarah...****ungh****" he groaned "Oh god… that feels good,"**

'**_Only good?_' Sarah thought afended, '_Oh ho if he thinks THAT'S good he's seen nothing yet,' _She then went though everything she could think of with her mouth and tongue that Hao was miles past cloud nine. Hao then felt the pressure build up in his member, and Sarah could taste the pre-come. Before Sarah could finish Hao sat up, Sarah looked up at him, wondering what was wrong; He then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. Sarah raped her arms around Hao's midriff pulling herself closer to him. He separated the kiss and moved to bite her earlobe, Sarah ran her hands up his back and griped onto his shoulders, holding on tight like something was trying to pull her off, she bit his shoulder lightly. She could feel him rocking inside her, the exquisite feeling making it hard to think straight. Hao's hands were hands were holding onto Sarah's hips helping her move easier.**

"**You know, tonight has to be the best night of all of my lives… thank you," Hao whispered in her ear, Sarah blushed and stopped biting his shoulder,**

"**Ditto on that one. I love you Hao," Sarah replied, pulling herself a bit closer to his body,**

"**I love you too Sarah. Now, let's see if I can make you scream my name again,"**

**In the end, she screamed his name, god's name and a few other things that weren't a part of any language. Finally exhausted, they both slept.**

**Flashback finally ending**

… The next morning… well actually it was almost noon by the time we woke up, took us ages to actually hunt out most of out clothing, and I apologised at least 10 times about her jeans… then I found out they weren't her jeans and Amy was gonna kill her about the state there in. then I came home and got Marjory busted. Remind me to kill Ren the next time I see him. Well I g2g. need to pick up my sock, mobile and boxers. Bye!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that chapter. FINALY! And sorry if the ending is corny cause I was tired and I really wanted to get it done. Oh and I've got to hand out some credit.

Sarah: for seriously helping me out with actually writing it.

Al heal: for her awesome Gundam/Pisonic stories that inspired quite a bit of it.

And everyone for being very patient and supporting this story!

R&R please v!


	8. Blind Dates

Author's notes: Ok this is also straying from the story but you have to know who Ren and Horo's internet GF's were. Soooooooooooooooooooo enjoy! v

Disclaimer don't own Romeo and Juliet, The SK gang, Sarah or Jenn. I do own Amy, and Maranda... dose Maranda count?

* * *

**Blind dates**

In the park Ren is sitting on a bench in the park waiting for his date to arrive. Jenn was sitting on the railing directly across from him, obviously not bothered to ask her if it was her thinking there was no chance. Jenn sighed,

'_Were the bloody hell is he?' _Jenn thought, she sighed again, Ren looked up at her, puzzled,

'_What is she doing here?' _Ren thought, the sighed himself, '_Guess there's only one way to find out_,' Ren stood up and walked over to Jenn, stopping in front of her, Jenn stared at him, "Hi," he said,

"Err…Hi," Jenn said slightly confused, Ren walked to beside her and turned his back to the rail, leaning against it, he sighed again,

"What brings you to the park today?" Ren asked, Jenn looked at him,

"Er, I'm meeting someone, but they haven't showed up yet," Jenn said staring at the ground, "Wat about you? Needing to get away from Horo?"

"No… he out today anyway. I'm meeting someone I've been talking to over MSN, do you know anyone who's e-mail Addie is Here2bringjustice?"Ren asked, Jenn got a shock and fell of the railing backwards into the lake with a loud splash, Ren whirled around in shock, "JENN!"

* * *

In the mall Horo is sitting at a table near the escalators with a MacDonald's at hand. He had been waiting for 1500years2old for an hour and a half now and he'd all ready went around 57 girls asking them if they were 1500years2old(and got hit 57 times for the thought insult lol) and still doesn't have a clue to who she is. Except she's 14 and has brown hair. He took a fairly large bite out of his burger, he even showed up early in hope of finding her quicker, but that didn't work, and he got sick of being hit all the time. Then a girl in a baseball cap with her hair stuffed in it and black sunglasses ran down the escalator and ran up to the nearest 17-year-old boy,

"Excuse me?" she asked, the boy turned around a looked at her," Are you fuzzysnowbunny?" Horo jumped when he heard that. The boy looked her up and down,

"Sorry but I'm not gay?" He asked and walked off, the girl looked angry,

"Cure my lack of curves," the girl said, Horo walked up to her, chocking down the rest of his burger and walked up behind the girl,

"Excuse me," Horo said, the girl turned around,

"Oh, Horo, it's you," the girl said taking off her sunglasses, Horo's jaw hit the ground, "Horo are you OK?"

"Y-y-y you-you-your fif-fif-fifteen hundred years too old?" Horo stuttered, it was Amy, he then fainted, Amy stared down at him in surprise,

"No, fucking, way," She said to herself.

* * *

In the park Ren had got Jen back to shore and they were bother soaked from head to toe, she'd hit the water preaty hard and had sucked in a lot of water in the process, she was out cold and Ren was panicking faintly, then remembered a bit of life saving he'd learn back in Japan, he placed his hands on top of the other on her chest (perverted people leave the room now) and pressed down 15 times, then he used moth to mouth, Jenn opened her eye's during that and Ren separated after that, Jenn flipped on her side to cough up the rest of the water,

"Are you all right," Ren asked worryingly, Jenn stared at him puzzled,

'_Is Ren Worried about me?_' Jenn asked herself, "Y-Yes Ren,"

"Good," Ren said, his eye's suddenly softened, they weren't cold and emotionless like they are usually, but warm caring, Jenn felt kinda special seeing this side of Ren, "So what happened?" Ren asked,

"You, you said you were looking for Here2bringjustice. Th-That's me," Jenn said, thinking maybe it was a bad Idea to tell him it is her, Ren gasped,

"W-What?" Ren asked, unbelievingly, Jenn nodded, "So. You were who I was talking to all that time?" Jenn nodded again,

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and you are the sun. hehe, that was really sweet," Jenn said, Ren was shocked, he'd read that book especially for her, and it half put him to sleep, but in the end he came to love the book, and all it took was three movies and a school play,

"Really?" Ren said, Jenn sat up and Ren held her hand, "If I profane with my unworthiness hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Jenn stared at him then caught on,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," Jenn said, "which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?" Ren said, closing the gap between there faces till they were a few inches apart,

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Jenn said,

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Ren said,

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Jenn said,

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Ren said, then kissed Jenn, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged,"

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" Jenn asked,

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Ren said then kissed Jenn again,

"You kiss by the book," Jenn said, then smirked,"Very impressive,"

(AN: I know that was so past pathetically Cheesy but I couldn't resist and that scene was just too perfect!)

"Thanks," Ren said and they both laughed, then Jenn sneezed, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeh, just a bit cold," Jenn said, she reached up for the railing to help her get to her feet, Ren stood up, taking his yellow jacket (you know the one he wares when he first apires) and put it around her shoulders,

"Here," Ren said,

"Thanks," Jenn said, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well I booked a restaurant for us but I'm not sure weather they'll be very happy with the fact that we're late and soaked from head to toe," Ren said, they laughed again,

"Well it's worth a try," Jenn said and they went to the restaurant.

* * *

Back in the Mall Amy had laid Horo on the bench he was sitting at before and had used her powers to conjure up enough water to drop in his face and wake him back up,

"Right," Amy said then cleared her thought,"Hi, how are you doing? I'm fine, Great let's skip to the bit were you tell me your **not** Fuzzysnowbunny,"

"You're direct," Horo said mockingly, wiping the exes water off of his face, Amy glared at him, "Fine, right now wish I couldn't but I am,"

"Great," Amy said,

"I just have to ask, why do you have all of your hair stuffed in that baseball cap," Horo asked, Amy blushed,

"Well, I was trying to give it red and blond strikes in it but I left it in to long and the two blended and now it's ginger and it looks really stupid," Amy said,

"Well lets see?" Horo asked, Amy's cringe deepened and she gripped on to her hat,

"Ohhhhhhhh no," Amy said,

"Oh c'mon, we all have our bad hair days," Horo said reaching up trying to take her cap off, Amy backed up,

"No, someone else might see," Amy said,

"No one's around, surprisingly, so let's see," Horo said following her,

"No!" Amy said, she then backed up to the edge of the fountain and didn't notice so she fell into it, and Horo, who was not far behind, soon followed and landed on top of her, and in the struggle, there lips met, at first they were going to separate but the kiss felt so right they just couldn't, and weren't really bothered that they were up to there elbows in water, Horo licked Amy's lips asking for entry and Amy opened her mouth giving access. Just then Ren and Jenn walked by and saw them. Ren and Jenn stared at then as if to say since-when-were-they-dating,

"What the hell?" The both said, continuing to watch the snogging couple, they then shrugged and sat down on the bench,

"How long do you think it'll be before they notice we're hear?" Jenn asked Ren,

"I'll give them 5 minutes tops, that's just about how long it takes Horo to notice anything if he has his eye's closed," Ren said, " you should see the footage on him singing in his underwear I've got,"

"I'd rather not see Horo prancing around in his undies singing thank you very much," Jenn said, "Wanna go get some pizza?"

"Sure," Ren said and they went off to the nearest Pizza stand.

* * *

Five minutes later Horo and Amy finally stopped kissing from lack of air (they can hold there breath for a long time) and slowly opened there eyes, then they both sighed, then Horo looked at her hair, she frowned at him,

"What? I think it looks nice," Horo said, Amy blushed, she then noticed tat Horo was leaning against her chest and it was kinda uncomfortable,

"Erm Horo, could you move? Your leaning against my chest and it hurts," Amy said blushing, Horo realised the position they were in and moved back, Then Ren and Jenn approached them holding 4 medium sized pizzas,

"Se, told you it would take them about 5 minutes," Ren said,

"How? That was about 8," Jenn said,

"Well there's the gasping for air which takes 1 minute then compliments that take 1:50 and the moving into a more conferrable position that take 10 seconds," Ren explained,

"Sorry but I thought you never had a BF before?" Jenn said putting a free hand on her hip,

"Yeh well someone has to listen to Ryu when he talks about girls or he moans about being rejected for the rest of the day and the day I got the short straw was the day he was talking about that so I sort of listened, you know he speaks sense every now and then," Ren said, "with about a 3 year gap between these rare episodes," Jenn laughed,

"Sorry but when did you show up?" Amy asked, sending cold glares to rival Anna's at them,

"Well we showed up about 10 minutes ago, saw you, went and got a pizza, then came back," Jenn said, " And we got you Pizza's too, Ren knew what you like on yours Horo and I know what you like on yours Amy so here you go," Jenn said and Ren and Jenn handed then there pizzas as they got out of the fountain,

"Thanks," They both said opening the lid of the boxes and picked out a slice sitting on the side of the fountain,

"By the way, Amy what happened to your hair?" Jenn asked, her and Ren sitting on the other side of Horo, Amy blushed,

"Well, I was trying to put red and blond strikes in it and it went all wrong and it ended up ginger," Amy said rubbing the back of her head,

"Oh, ok. It just look's kinda wired," Ren said, Amy death glared at him, "But that's properly cause we're used to you having brown-nearly-black hair,"

"Nice save," Amy mumbled sourly, "So. What were you two doing together?" Jenn and Re nearly chocked on there Pizza,

"Well you know about that internet BF I've had for some time?" Jenn said,

"And that internet GF?" Ren said, Horo and Amy nodded, then thought for a bit, then clicked,

"No way," The both said, the other couple nodded,

"That's the same thing that happened to us," Amy said, Horo was staring at Jenn,

"**Your**, Here2bringjustice?" Horo asked, Jenn nodded, and then she looked at Ren,

"You told him about me?" Jenn said,

"Well he stole my laptop as a prank once and started chatting to you and when I finally got it off of him I'd had to tell him everything," Ren said,

"Oh, so when I thought you were a big fraud and was going on about ramen insanely it was Horo hmmm," Jenn said, her eye's narrowing on Horo, who was now becoming nervous, Amy soon caught on,

"Now come on, that was kinda harsh but it's all in the past. Right?" Amy said defensively,

"No," Ren and Jenn said together, Amy was starting to see a fight arising,

'_Man are they alike, No wonder there dating,_' Amy thought, "Now can we please not fight?" she asked,

"Well fighting is wrong," Jenn said, looking up thoughtfully,

"But he dose deserve a good kick in, Anna didn't let me do it before cause she said I'd get blood on the carpet," Ren said,

"I was thanking Anna so much after that," Horo whispered to Amy, who laughed,

"You do have a point there, but we'll try to keep it to a minimum damage," Jenn said, putting her pizza down beside her and standing up, Horo stood up and started backing away from Ren and Jenn past Amy, who then stood up putting her pizza down,

"Now, now there has to be another way to settle this without violence," Amy said standing in the middle of Horo and Jenn and Ren,

"Can it relic," Ren said,

"Now you've done it," Horo said,

"Oh no you di-int just call me a relic," Amy yelled at Ren, pulling her rod out of her pocket,

"You know I didn't mean that," Ren said, backing off a bit,

"Don't hurt Horo and I won't kill you," Amy warned,

"Ok," Jenn said, Ren nodded,

"Good," Amy sat back down and Jenn and Ren dived at Horo, (and there was one of those cloud things that happen when people start fights),

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Horo screamed,

"Hay! Stop hurting my boyfriend!" Amy yelled, and jumped into the fight.

* * *

Just then Sarah and Hao walked by(there on a date too) and saw the fight,

"I wonder who's fighting." Hao asked,

"Ah Ren drop the kwan-doo!"

"It's a Kwan-Dow you aniu-baka!"

"Jenn! Let go of my hair!"

"I thought that was Horo's Hair?"

"Ow Amy's you stepped on me,"

"Sorry Horo"

"Take that"

"Ren, it's me,"

"Sorry"

Sarah and Hao stared at the fight in confutation,

"What the hell," Sarah said,

"Jenn stop standing on me!"

"Tell your boyfriends not to use me as a human shield"

"Tell your boyfriend to stop attacking me"

"When you tell your girlfriend to get her rod out of my back-side!"

"This is starting to not sound healthy" Hao said, then whistled getting the fighter's attention. The dust cleared and Amy was lying on the ground with Jenn stading on her with Horo holding onto her arms and Ren was trying to attack Horo without hurting Jenn, "WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING?"

"Well I was trying to get back at Horo for stealing my computer once-"Ren said,

"-And I was helping him for making me think Ren was a fraud-,"Jenn said,

"-And I was trying to not get killed-"Horo,

"-And I was trying to stop Ren and Jenn from killing Horo." Amy said," and could Jenn PLEASE GET OFF MY BACK OR MY CHEST WILL GET WELDED TO THE PAVMENT!"

"Oh sorry," Jenn said and got off Amy's back and she sat up,

"Right, we're still missed something," Sarah said,

"Oh you know those internet BF's me and Jenn had?" Amy asked, Sarah nodded,

"Well they turned out to be Horo and Ren," Jenn said rubbing the back of her head, Hao and Sarah stared at them bug eyed,

"You can't be serious?" Hao said, he looked at Horo and Ren (still bug eyed), pointing nervously at Amy and Jenn,"**Their** Here2bringjustice and 1500years2old?"

"**Their** Fuzzysnowbunny and Madboutmilk?" Sarah said mimicking Hao, all four nodded," guess it make's sense,"

"Yeh she** is** 1500 years to old and… well… sometimes I wonder if your Jeanne's twin," Hao said,

"Thanks," Jenn said proud of her self,

"Thanks!" Amy said sarcastically and angrily,

"And you look good for your age," Hao said swetdroping,

"Right," Amy said clapping her hands together," Now that all explanation's have been made how about we try to have normal dates," Hao, Sarah, Jen and Ren made a scoffing noise; Amy looked annoyed, "What?"

"Sorry dude," Horo said patting Amy on the back smiling," But I think this date is just way to far from normal that there is no going back now," the other's nodded,

"It's true, first we find out that our internet BF's are guy's we had no interest in before, meet up, then fight over a matter that's in the past, I think a cat and a dog could have a better date than this," Jenn said, everyone burst out laughing,

"Hay me and Sarah are going to a restaurant, maybe we could all go, you know like a triple date?" Hao suggested,

"Yeh, that sound cool," Ren said, and they all walked off to the restaurant.

* * *

Me: OK lazy end again I'm really sorry. But I finally got it up! Thank you for waiting! Oh and I couldn't be bothered to go over spelling so please don't flame me for that. 


	9. Spy Time

AN: Ok I'm finally getting back on track so hear goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own SK or Sarah and Jenn.

* * *

**Spy Time**

The next day Maranda went around to Lysergs house for a surprise visit. She stood at the front door listening to the door bell from inside. She herd someone shout from inside "I'll get it!" Before the door opened, Hao was on the other side,

"Hi Morphin," Hao said leaning against the doorway, Maranda frowned at him,

"Maranda," she said bluntly,

"Oh right, sorry, anyway are you hear to see Lyserg?" he asked,

"Yes," Maranda said, before Hao stood aside and Maranda walked in, Hao closed the door behind her,

"He's up stares doing this homework, you can just go up," Hao said,

"Ok," she turned and bowed to him before running up stares. Hao walked into the living room were Sarah, Amy, Horo, Ren and Jenn were sitting,

"Who was it?" Sarah asked before Hao sat down next to her,

"Maranda for Lyserg," Hao said, all the girl's suddenly got a mischievous glint in there eyes, Ren noticed first,

"What are you three up to?" He asked,

"How do you guy's feel about playing a game of spy?" Amy asked, Hao and Ren caught on but Horo couldn't look more out of the loop,

"Aren't we a bit old to play make-believe?" He asked, everyone swetdroped and Ren hit him over the head,

"Ainu baka," Ren muttered.

* * *

Up stares Lyserg sat in the middle of the floor with all the books sitting around him. There was a knock at the door, 

"Come in," He said, the door opened and Maranda stepped in," Oh, Hi Maranda,"

"Hi, Hao told me you were up here," Maranda said," Need a help with anything?"

"Oh, No, I'm Ok, thanks," Lyserg said, he started looking over the books again and Maranda sat on his bed.

* * *

Outside Hao, Sarah, Amy, Horo, Ren and Jenn are trying to work out how to spy on Maranda and Lyserg, 

"How are we supposed to get up there, from down here?" Horo asked,

"Easy, climb the tree," Amy said pointing to the tree that went up to were Lysergs window was, the other's went bug-eyed,

"You can't be serious," Jenn said,

"Don't tell me you lot are afraid of heights or something," Amy said, Horo stared at the ground shamefully, "Yet you can stand of a 50ft giant oversoul,"

"Well that's different," Horo said,

"How?" Ren asked,

"Well… it… it just is Ok!" Horo yelled, everyone shushed him,

"Ok, so what's your excuses?" Amy asked,

"In my first life I fell out a tree and barely survived and my Mom made me promise never to climb a tree again," Hao said, the other's stared at him with WTF faces on," What?"

"No a fence mama's boy but your not gonna get grounded," Ren said, everyone giggled and Hao sent him evil glares,

"Ok, what's your excuse?" Amy asked,

"I…I can't," Ren said blushing,

"You what?" Hao said scoffing,

"I can't, I literally can't. I kinda need a boost most of the time," Ren said, Horo, Amy and Hao were trying so hard not to laugh at this (notice the high joke),

"Sarah? Jenn?" Amy said,

"Same as Hao's," Sarah said,

"See for her it works," Amy said to Hao, who growled at her,"Jenn?"

"I'll get my skirt dirty, and do you know how hard it is to get tree stains out of white plaid?" Jenn said,

"No, but good enough, I'll go up and tell you guy's what happens," Amy said, and went up to the tree to start climbing.

* * *

Meanwhile everything had been quiet in Lysergs room and Maranda though that since he to had to get her homework done she might as well do it too, 

"So, what homework are you doing?" Lyserg asked, he was tired of the constant silence,

"Erm, Maths," Maranda said after checking the front of her book," What about you?"

"Maths too, I can't get how you're supposed to do this q," Lyserg said,

"Well let's see," Maranda said getting up and going over to Lyserg, who hid his work,

"But it's my homework, I cant-"Lyserg started,

"I'm only going to help you… and would you rather have help now or have a heart attack in an exam," Maranda said, Lyserg started at her for a moment, then surrendered, Maranda was surprised '_hm? I shoulda tried that before,_' then knelt down beside him to help.

* * *

Meanwhile (again) Amy was just getting into view of the window and was watching though it. The balcony like windows (with one of those little flower pot bit's in front of it) Were open a bit so she could hear what ever they said, 

"So what are they doing?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice but still loud enough for Amy to hear,

"Miranda's just helping Lyserg with Math homework," She hissed back,

"A little more info that that would be nice," Hao said,

"Well Mr Mama's-boy how about you get up here and got more info yourself!" Amy hissed back, forcing Ren and Horo in near fits of laughter ad Hao blushed,

"That's not very nice," Sarah half shouted at Amy,

"Wait, there starting to talk again," Amy said crawling up the branch she was on to hear better and getting her mobile out, Sarah doing the same (it was what they were using to here everything they say without Amy having to replete every word spoken)

(AN: Smart huh?)

* * *

Back in Lysergs room, 

"So you see if you just divide the diameter with pie you get the circumference," Maranda explained (or is it the area? I can't remember… and I think I failed that bit in math v''),

"Ok, I think I get it," Lyserg said nodding,"Thanks" he smiled at her,

"No problem," Maranda said," so… how's thing's been around the house? After what happened the last time I was here I'm kinda worried," '_Don't blame myself either, Hao's can be a loon at time._'

* * *

"Oi!" Amy nearly shouted, 

"What? Asking about what's happened isn't insulting… well maybe for the boy's but not us," Sarah said,

"No it's the brain wave I caught," Amy said, "Hao, maybe you shouldn't have put Manta in the Micro last time, 'cause she just called you a loon"

"A what? Oh I'm gonna kill that that pink haired…leotard warring…6 inch…turns into grumbling in some ancient language" Hao grumbled,

"Well after the "nuke Manta" thing I don't blame her," Horo and Ren mumbled, Hao death glared them, which was ignored.

* * *

Back in the room again, 

"Well nothing really, you no, presides Choco can't sit down from the queen wedgie Ren gave him-"

* * *

"He hade that coming!" Ren said loudly, everyone shushed him.

* * *

"Horo locked the butler in the basement 6 time's that I've had to confiscate the key-"

* * *

"He won't let us do anything here!" Horo said, everyone shushed him.

* * *

"And manta won't go near the microwave in fear,"

* * *

"Maybe that was a bit harsh?" Hao said, the other's stared at him in an 'is-this-Hao?' way.

* * *

"Whoa," Maranda said, surprised, '_I didn't know THAT much happened when I wasn't looking'_ she though, 

"Yeh… Oh you know about Hao's Diary?" Lyserg asked, Maranda nodded.

* * *

"Oh this can't be good," Amy muttered up the tree. On the ground Hao was getting redder by the second.

* * *

"Yeh," Maranda said, 

"Well I found it… mind it was hard to get to, he thinks I didn't fix that roof for a reason… I kinda hide my diary there to. But anyway, I can start with the colour, it's pink, Pink! And it's got a corny pic of the front of him sitting on a thrown… made me wonder how long he's actually had it, but in it on the 2nd last entry or something he's got a highly detailed version of what happened that night he went missing… well to us at least."

* * *

In the tree Amy was highly interested and at the same time near killing herself with surprised laughter. Meanwhile Hao and Sarah's faces couldn't be redder, 

"I can't believe he read that," Hao said in a rather high pitched voice that cracked Ren and Horo's worthless attempts at keeping there cool,

"I can't believe you wrote that in your diary," Sarah said,

"Hay it's a diary for a reason…It was either I write it in the diary of I tell SOF," Hao said,

"I'm with SOF right now," Sarah mumbled looking away.

* * *

"You read something like that?" Maranda asked shocked, 

"Well, I read a majority of it… Up till they were in Sarah's room, then I skimmed,"

* * *

Everyone (minus Hao and Sarah) outside were killing them selves in laughter, 

"To… priceless!"Horo said between laughs,

"This is soooooo embarrassing," Sarah muttered,

"Well on the bright side if you were pregnant this would be one time to tell us," Horo said,

"Horo!!!" The two embarrass-ees yelled. The Hao looked puzzled,

"_Are_ you pregnant?" Hao asked,

"HAO!!!" Sarah shouted,

"Just checking," Hao replied.

* * *

"…Whoa" this was all Maranda could chock up, she was surprised Lyserg even found Hao's Diary but read a bit of it like that, 

"It's not that shocking," Lyserg said,

"Wait? Didn't you say that you're hiding your Diary in the same place?"

"Yeh,"

"Well doesn't that mean he now's were yours is too?"

"Na,"

* * *

"Yeh he dose now," Amy mumbled, Hao was sneering evilly, 

"Oh, it's soooooo payback time LSD," Hao said,

"LSD?" Jenn asked,

"Yes. Its proper name is Lysergic Acidic Diethlelamed or something," Hao said, Horo scoffed for a second,

"You know that's pretty good," Horo said,

"Why is he named after a drug?" Jenn asked,

"Who care's this is ever-lasting dirt!" Hao said,

"You think his dad was on it?" Horo asked Ren quietly,

"Maybe… think he's on it," Ren asked Horo,

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to listed," Sarah yelled at the boy's, who then crowed around the phone again.

(AN: Sorry Lyserg fan's I just had to do that!!!! HA!!!)

* * *

"So what do you put in your diary?" Maranda said, 

"You know, dreams…feeling…thought," Lyserg said, '_rather sick thought's involving you, me and a king sized bed._'

* * *

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking… thinking about!" Amy yelled,

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Maranda asked looking out the window.

* * *

"Ooh shit," Amy said before pulling back a bit hiding between the leaves.

* * *

"Properly nothing," Lyserg said staring out the window," So what do you think of the group so far?" 

"Well… I think Hao can go over the top some times-"

* * *

"Hay!" Hao shouted,

* * *

"-Manta's smart… Yoh's nice… Anna's scary… Ren's a bit dairy-product-mad,"

* * *

"Oi!" Ren yelled,

* * *

"-Choco's weird… and totally not funny…Tamao's nice… Prika's kinda like an Anna clone-"

* * *

"-Hay! That's my sister you're talking about!" Horo hissed,

* * *

"-Horo's nearly as bad a Choco-"

* * *

"-Now that's agreeable," Hao said, the other's scoffed,

* * *

"-Jenn and Sarah are very nice-"

* * *

"- ha!" Both girls said and the boy's scolded at them.

* * *

"-and Amy seam's kinda kincky-fied… if you get what I mean," Maranda finished, 

"Yeh, did you hear that her and Horo made out (I mean making out since that sounded worse) in a fountain yesterday?" Lyserg asked,

"Yeh, also heard they would have gone further if they weren't in the middle of a mall," Maranda said back,

"I bet they properly would have if it was closer to closing time," Lyserg said.

* * *

"Further?" Sarah asked Horo who was beet red, Amy the same up the tree, 

"Drop it," Horo mumbled,

"No chance," Hao said.

* * *

"Yeh can you believe that there msn BF's turned out to be people they all ready knew?" Maranda asked, 

"Yeh, in the first week of Amy getting her msn bf she kept on talking about him… I soon worked out the Horo connection… and she kept on doodling Amy 4 Fuzzysnowbunny on her jotters,"

* * *

"You what?" Horo mumbled into the phone, the others were in fits of giggles, 

"So sue me for being in love!" Amy yelled down the phone,

"Point made… I wasn't much better to be honest," Horo said,

"And don't we know it," Hao said putting his hand up, lying on the ground.

* * *

"I wondered what those hearts on her Jotter were," Maranda said blankly, 

"Now when Jenn started going with her msn bf she kept it quiet for about a month… then blurted it so loudly the biggest mouth in the school… and head journalist of the school paper printed it in the human interests page, everyone reads that article for some weird reason… Jenn didn't come to school for a month after that,"

* * *

"You msn'd me about that," Ren said, now Horo was the one killing himself laughing, 

"Yeh guess I did kinda blurt it," Jenn said thoughtfully,

"Please!" Amy said in a laugh,"Blurt isn't a word for it… You shouted it in the middle of the caffeine to get our attention,"

* * *

"Yeh," Maranda said, Lyserg had never told her any of this as Morphin and was beginning to feel special," It would be nice to have someone who care's about you in that way eh?" 

"Yeh… it would," Lyserg said, it was silent for a bit," M-… Maranda?" Maranda looked at him in a questioning way," W-would you… Would you like to-to go on a d-date with me?"

* * *

"A what!?!" All the spyers chorused, 

"Oh… My… God!" Jenn came out with. Up the tree Amy had covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughing,

"Now I wasn't expecting **that**!" Amy said.

'_Go Morphin_," Hao though.

* * *

"Oh," Maranda said, blushing, '_I can't believe he's asked me this soon,_' she though, 

"If you don't want to, I completely understand-"Lyserg started,

"No Lyserg," She said, placing one of her hands on one of his," I do… I really do,"

"Really?" Lyserg asked, not believing his ears, she nodded,

"I'll even let you choose the place," Maranda said finally. Suddenly then, Lyserg kissed her… not that she was complaining.

* * *

Amy got such a shock she fell out the tree, luckily on Horo, 

"What happened?" Hao asked, Amy didn't answer; she just got up and ran back inside. The other's looked at each other before following… soon followed by dizzy Horo.

* * *

Upstairs the kiss had turned into a make out session, and Maranda loved every second of it. Suddenly Amy followed by the other's bashed into the room to see Lsyerg leaning over Maranda, who had now stopped making out, and Lysergs lips weren't half pink now either, 

"What the hell!?!" Hao asked, Lsyerg and Maranda were just moving into a more sitting up position instead of practically lying on each other,

"Eh… it not what it look's like?" Lyserg said, hopingfuly,

"Right. So you decided to draw that lipstick on then?" Amy said, indicating Lysergs pink-covered lips. He then attempted to wipe the lipstick off, just making it worse,

"Hang on a second," Maranda said, everyone's attention went to her," How do you guy's know we were doing anything?" the other's looked at each other,

"Yeah!" Lyserg said,"We didn't exactly make any noises," the others were baffled,

"Well… you see…" Sarah said, before Horo stumbled though the door to Amy,

"Amy the next time you fall out a tree please make sure you don't fall on me," He said, the others glared at him. Lyserg and Maranda looked out the window, or more precisely the tree, then back at the group,

(I'm gonna make the boy's sad for a second so please don't flame me fore it)

"You were spying on us weren't you?" Lyserg said,

"It was there Idea!" All the boy's said pointing to the three girls, who were shocked.

"Thanks for selling us out guys," Amy said. Lsyerg and Maranda glared the three of them,

"But Amy climbed the tree," Sarah said,

"Yeah," Jenn said, both of them stepping back. Amy crossed her arms,

"Traitors," Amy mumbled,

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Maranda asked. Amy though for a moment,

"Ehhhh… falling from tree's hurt's bluenetts?" Amy said,

"Try again," Lyserg said,

"It was Sarah and Jenn's idea too!" Amy said, stepping back,

"You're telling us off for selling you out!" Sarah and Jenn chorused,

"We're still waiting for an apology," Lyserg broke in,

"Right, Soz," Amy said,

"Same," Jenn said,

"Ditto," Sarah said,

"That's better," Maranda said.

"Right. Sooo…" Hao said turning to leave the room,

"Were are you going?" Lyserg asked,

"Were do you think? I've got a cretin British boy's diary to read," Hao said before running out the room. Lyserg went bug eyed before following,

"Hay! Leave my diary alone!" Lyserg shouted down the hall as Hao turned into his room,

"Not a chance in hell LSD!" Hao shouted back,

"You'll be in hell soon enough if you don't leave my diary alone," Lyserg shouted before skidding into Hao's room and slamming the door behind him.

"… Well that was interesting," Jenn said,

"Yeh," The other's choired, before screaming was herd from Hao's room,

"GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR AND I WILL!"

"We should really make sure they don't kill each other," Sarah said to Maranda,

"Yeh and they walked down the hall to Hao's room to stop the boy's fight,

"Well what do we do?" Jenn asked the others, who shrugged, before staring at the bf/gf. The boy's smirked, then whispered to there gf's. They nodded and they walked back down the hall to the boy's temporary rooms.

* * *

Me: Right! That's that one FINALY done! A bit of OOC-ing and diary war's… I think I might do a side-story on that some time… when I get the current stories done. Anyway R&R please. Arigato! v 


	10. HELP MEEEE!

**As much as I hate to be the barer of bad news but**

**HUSTEN WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!**

**I don't have any Idea's for the next chapter!!!**

**So I need your help!!!**

**If you have ANY ideas for the next chapter please review them to me!!**

**I know this is kinda pitetic but I am out o ideas and my minds getting cramped with ideas for different stories and stuff.**

**PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**Your sincerely Hao is hot (lol)**


	11. The Date and A Warning

AN: WOOT! Chapter 10!!! The sweet 1-0! Anyway big props to The Archon for helping me out after freezing. I also wanna say very sorry for making you wait so long… but you don't know hte hassle I had to go though to get this damned thing on! First the web page kept freezing then microsoft word kept freezing the nthis froze again it was ENDLESS!!...But it all came together in the end there v. So anyway you'll wanna just get on with this…so go ahead! I'm not stopping you.

* * *

**The Date And A Warning **

Lyserg was rushing back and forth in his room trying to work out what to ware for his date with Maranda. Morphin was sitting on her miniature bed in her miniature apartment staring at the ceiling swinging her legs back and forth humming. Morphin was thinking about the upcoming date too, mentally planning her outfit of course not paying attention to Lyserg,

"Morphin which tie should I ware?" he asked stopping in front of her holding up three ties. One was leaf green with a sort of blue diamond design at the bottom, an other was a dark red and dark dark red diagonal stripe pattern on it an the last one was a sky blue with small dark blue pokadot's over it. Morphin hadn't notice the question and was still humming," Morphin?" again Lyserg was ignored by his spirit companion, "MORPHIN!" this time how ever Morphin had got such a fright she jumped and accidentally flew into the roof of shock, before falling back onto her bed,

"Owch, what?" Morphin asked rubbing her throbbing head,

"Which looks best?" Lyserg asked,

"The green one brings out your eyes," Morphin said, Lyserg nodded in thanks before turning to the mirror to tie the tie around his neck,

"isn't it supposed to be the girl that spends hours on hours getting ready for the date and trashing the room? Not the boy?" she asked innocently,

"I know that but I don't want to look like I just threw on the first thing that came to hand before leaving," Lyserg said adjusting the tie before walking over to the 4 jackets he had laid out on the bed before,

"It's Ok for you to take care but is trashing the room necessary?" Morphin asked,

"What's your point?" Lyserg counter asked,

"I've got three **different** coloured socks lying on **my** floor and I think I'm sitting on one of **your** cuff pin things," Morphin said picking up a diamond cuff pin form her bed, Lyserg blushed,

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tens," Lyserg said," which is better, the black jacket or the grey one?"

"Black. I'm just saying I'm not tidying the room for you, your socks are getting kicked off the minute you leave you know," she said as Lyserg put a black, formal jacket on,

"I kind of guessed that much thank you," Lyserg said checking himself in the mirror before asking, "What time is it?" Morphin looked at the silver watch sitting on the table were her apartment was,

" 7:45," Morphin said in a sort of shocked way, _'shit if I don't hurry I'll be found out_,' she though,

"Shit I'll be late to pick her up! See you later Morphin," Lyserg said running down the hall. There was thudding down the stairs and a quick goodbye before the front door slammed shut. Less than a millisecond after the door slammed shut Morphin took the amulet out from her bedside dour and flew down the corridor bumping into Hao,

"Morphin I'm glad I caught you," he said,"here," he said as he held out a miniature cell phone,

"Huh?" Morphin asked,

"It's encase something happens… like someone trashes the house and I need help with anything," Hao said, there was silence between the two of them," Good luck,"

"Thanks," Morphin said before flying past him taking the mini sell and flying out a window.

(OK that bit was corny but so sue me… I'm kidding! Don't sue me please)

* * *

Lyserg was just running down the street Maranda said she lived watching all the house numbers. It was a new street just built in a few months a go… not long before Maranda started at there school. He stopped outside number 47 and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Maranda POV

I had snuck into the house though one of the open windows… I knew the house would be empty as no one had bought it yet. I put the amulet on and began the transformation. When the pink light cleared I was warring a strap Pink, silk dress that hung loosely on my body and had a darker pink belt hanging also loosely around my waist(Think meg from Hercules). My hair was done up in a sort of bun but bits of my hair was ringlet (think Hermione at the Yule ball) and I had pinks high, heeled sandals on. Just then I hear the doorbell ring. I stood just before the door and did some last second adjustments to my outfit before opening the door to see Lyserg there,

"Hi," He said smiling,

"Hi," I replied. We were quiet after that, obviously nether of us knew what to say, and I was no asking him in since I really don't own this house,

"Mabie we should just go," Lyserg suggested. I nodded before closing the door and following Lyserg down the street.

* * *

Normal POV

At the restaurant Lyserg and Maranda were sitting at a table next to a window, Maranda was staring out of it absentmindedly and Lyserg was looking at the menu, but occasionally looked over the top of it at Maranda,

'_Things are too quiet… there has to be something w can talk about,_' Lyserg though. It was quiet for about an other minute until Lyserg cleared his throat causing Maranda to look at him,

"So Maranda," he started looking at her for a reaction,"W-What was it like before you moved here?"

"Erm…" Maranda though for a moment, trying to come up with a story," I-It was… not brilliant… I had this crush on a boy I knew… but he kept ignoring me and all the hints I threw his way,"

"Oh," Lyserg said, wishing he'd never asked now,

"It's Ok, I'm over him now… sorta," Maranda looked back at the menu as the waiter came over with there drinks.

* * *

Hao was sitting at home, board out of his skull! Everyone had gone out. Ren was going to see Jenn, Horo was with Amy, Yoh and Anna were out on a date and everyone else had gone out for a movie, but Hao didn't want to go as it was some movie about a little yellow sponge that lives under the sea and this idiotic starfish friend. He didn't see the point (Sorry spongebob fans v''). And Sarah had a tone of homework that she needed done so he had nothing to do. Right now he was slouched on the couch, flipping though the channels of the TV,

"Over 500 channels and there's nothing! NOTHING! WHAT'S THE POINT OF 500 FCKING CHANELS IF THERE'S NOTHING ON! NOT EVEN ON THE PORN CHANELS!! NOTHING!!!!!," You could practically see steam coming out of Hao's ears. The butler stood at the side of the couch with an uncaring face on,

"Might I suggest the library?" he said, Hao looked at him,

"Well I guess it's worth a try, and this house has a BIG library," Hao said getting up and going to the Library.

* * *

Back at the restaurant Lyserg and Maranda have just finished dinner and Lyserg was paying for the mean before they left,

"So do you wanna go anywhere else or do you just want me to walk you home?" Lyserg asked Maranda, who looked at him,

"Erm… w-we could go to-to the park," Maranda said as they were passing by the entrance to one. Lyserg nodded before leading her into it. They walked though the park, passing couples making out behind trees and on benches,

'_Damn wouldn't it be nice to kiss Maranda,'_ Lyserg thought as they passed by an other couple. Maranda looked at Lyserg staring at he couple,

"Lyserg?" Maranda asked, Lyserg turned to him,

"Hn?" he asked,

"Are you ok?" Maranda asked, concern written on her face in bold black marker. Lyserg seemed shocked for a second, registering the question in his head, before nodding,

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked,

"Oh no reason. You just seemed a little… 'Out-of-it' there," Maranda said before closing her eyes, giving him a reassuring smile. Lyserg smiled back,

"Sorry about that," He said before giggling lightly. They walked over to the railing before a lake and started at the dark blue water with the reflection of the full moon shimmering in it. Maranda suddenly shivered and Lyserg looked at her. He then took of his coat and put it around her shoulders,

"Here," He said, smiling, Maranda looked at him before nodding,

"Thank you," she said before they turned back to the lake in silence.

* * *

Hao was sitting at a table in the library with a book sitting in front of him, before he sighed,

"This is boring, why did I pick out a book on magical items anyway?" He said before flipping though a few pages and propping an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand,

"That is an answer you only know sir," The butler said, Hao side-glance-glared at him,

"If I wasn't on shaman counsel probation I would burn you into the deepest fires of hell you know that?" Hao said,

"Quite clearly sir," The butler said again. Hao grumbled before turning the page again. His eyes widened at the picture in the top right hand corner of the page as his head slipped of his head, thumping it off the table,

"Ow," Hao mumbled before straightening up again. The picture was of a very familiar sparkling pink amulet on a black ribbon," I don't believe it's in this book…I hope Lysergs not read it," The butler looked over Hao shoulder at the book,

"No I do not believe the master had read that one," He said,

"I'll have to hide it, cause if he find it Morphin will be soooooo busted," Hao said before scanning the page," Change form... poof into existence… WARNING: if you intend to use this on a night with a full moon deactivate the powers of the amulet before 12 midnight or you will be stuck in the form you have chosen. WHAT!!??!!" the entire mansion shook when Hao shouted," Oh, no. Tonight's a full moon," he said looking out the tall window to the sky, and true to his word, it was a full moon," I've gotta warn Morphin," he said pulling out his cell phone,

"But master's guardian ghost is in the forest at the moment. I do not see the connection between this amulet and Miss Morphin," The butler said. Hao glared at him once more,

"Dude you are asking to become Shikigami food," Hao dialled the number as the butler fell silent.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park Maranda and Lyserg have moved to sit on a bench and were marvelling the beauty of the park they were in,

"It's rally beautiful here isn't it?" Maranda asked,

"Yeah but your still prettier," Lyserg said, turning to Maranda, who blushed. Lyserg then lent forward to kiss Maranda, who closed her eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet Maranda's cell phone rang. Maranda opened her eyes and glared at the phone as Lyserg sighed, hanging his head as if he'd just failed a life-changing mission,

"This will only take a second," Maranda said flipping the flip phone open and putting it to he ear and turning away from Lyserg, "WHAT?" she half shouted into the phone, Lyserg flinched at his dates sudden change in mood,

"_It's Hao. This is **Very** important,_" Hao's voice said at the other end of the phone,

"What's important **mom**?" She said getting up and moving away from Lyserg a bit,

_"Why mom? I wanna be the dad, **honey dumpling**,"_ Hao said mockingly,

"Oh just, what is so important?" Maranda asked, obviously ticked,

_"You have to get home **NOW**"_ Hao said, Maranda seemed confused now,

"Why?"

_"Because it say's in this book that if it's a full moon you have to deactivate the powers of the amulet before midnight or you'll be stuck like that,_" Maranda looked confused again,

"This is suddenly sounding very Cinderella,"

"_Yes well this thing was properly what inspired Cinderella now can you just get home **NOW**!_" Maranda had to hold the phone away from her ear from his volume,

"How what's the time?"

_"_ _Quarter to 12_"Hao said bluntly. Maranda's eyes widened to dinner plates,

"WHAT?! I've gotta go," She said panicking a bit,

_"Don't forget your slipper now,"_ he said mockingly, Maranda glared at the phone,

"Don't make me hit you," You could here Hao laughing at the other end of the phone when Maranda hung up. Lyserg then got up and walked over to Maranda,

"Any trouble?" He asked,

"Yes, Lyserg I've gotta go," Maranda said before starting to turn. Lyserg was surprised by the sudden end of their date that he held onto Maranda's arm as she tried to leave,

"Why? What happened?" He asked,

"Nothing, I've just gotta go," She said, pulling her arm free and racing off. Just then her left sandal strap snapped and fell off. Lyserg noticed and ran up to it,

"Maranda you forgot you're…" He had bent down to pick it up back when he stood up straight again she was out of sight," …shoe," He finished and sighed. "I guess I'll have to return it tomorrow," He said before starting on the way home.

* * *

In an ally not to far away Maranda leaned against the wall for support, panting for breath. She then raised her hand to her chest and rested the tips of her fingers on the amulet. There was a bright pink light as the transformation process started. Then the light cleared Morphin looked out the ally and across the street were a digital clock was set above the door to a hardware shop. The clock that was saying 11:59 changed to 12:00 as she watched it. She breathed out in relief before starting her fly home, forgetting about Lysergs black coat that was sitting on the ally floor.

* * *

OK I know that was very Cinderella at the end there but hay; I think it turned out very well...

Anyway please R&R for me please v arigato.


	12. Returning the sandal

AN; OK, I've got an inspired mind and I'm taking advantage of it whilst I've got it. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**Returning the sandal **

The next day Horo and Ren had returned home early In the morning, that was not unnoticed my Hao who took the liberty of his revenge (yeah he's still stuck on that). Everyone had got back from the movie not long after Morphin made it home and Anna and Yoh had also arrived home late, and were both still sleeping in theirs room. Everyone else accepts Ren and Horo (who needed some rest as it was XD) were either in the living room watching TV or in the kitchen having breakfast. Hao was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bole of cereal, and Little Morphin was sitting on the salt, staring into space, when Lyserg came in, pored himself a cup of coffee before sitting opposite him and put the sandal that Maranda had left behind last night. Hao had to hold back a full blown laugh, but still snorted,

'_I don't fucking believe it! She fucking forgot the sandal!_' He thought. Lyserg looked at him,

"What are you laughing about?" He asked the fire-user,

"Oh nothing, just something funny I saw on TV last night," Hao said, trying to look honest. Lyserg just shrugged and went back to his coffee as Hao ate a spoonful of his cereal, looking down at the little pink pixie with a smug look. Morphin looked up at him, blushing,

'H_e's never gonna let me live this one down_,' she though,

'_There's no way I'm gonna let her live this one down,_' Hao though as Manta walked into the room, reading a book.

"Wa'cha got their Manta?" Lyserg asked. Manta looked up at him before looking back down at the book, checking the cover briefly,

"Some book I found in the bathroom, hiding under the toilet, I noticed it and wanted to see what the heck it was," Hao started in shock at the wall behind Lyserg,

"T-Toilet?" Hao stuttered out,

"What? Did you move your diary their?" Lyserg asked, smirking, Hao turned red,

"So you know I've moved it?" Lyserg nodded,

"It's not Hao's diary, its about magical items," Manta said, Morphin suddenly looked at Hao with a look of fear on her face, Hao had told Morphin how he'd found out about the full-moon-warning thing last night before Lyserg returned home.

"Hao why did you hide that?" Lyserg asked Hao, who tried to look innocent,

"What make's you think that I hid it?" Hao asked,

"The look on your face when Manta said he'd found it behind the toilet," Lyserg said, "… why the toilet?"

"Cause no one looks behind the toilet," Hao said," Well normal people do," he side glanced at Manta,

"Your one to talk…" Manta said absent mindedly. He was just about to flip the page when Hao stood up, put the bowl in the sink and walked past Manta, taking the book of him on the way,

"Thanks," he said mockingly before running up the stairs as the short boy started chasing him,

"Hay I was reading that!" Their was a slam of a door and pounding fists on wood before the two remaining occupants of the kitchen sighed. Morphin then stood up on the table and flew to the window, pulling at the bottom trying to open it,

"Heading out into the forest again?" Lyserg asked,

"Yip," Morphin said, before letting go of the window and falling on her but," Why can't pixies go though walls too?" She asked no one in particular, Lyserg sighed and got up, walking over to her,

"I dunno. You know your spending a lot of your time in the Forest lately," Lsyerg said, opening the window and holding it open for Morphin, who stood on the windowsill and looked up at her master,

"Well it's quiet their, especially compared to here," She said, just about to fly off,

"You're also getting very buddy-buddy with Hao. Why's that?" Lyserg was suspicious,

"Because I'm taking your advice, I shouldn't wallow in the past. And if you've got over what he did, or pretty far into forgiving, then I should too," Morphin smiled sweetly up at him before flying off. Lyserg closed the window and sat back down at the table. Yoh then walked in, Yawning before sitting down were Hao was sitting before,

"How's things going?" Yoh asked, in jus usually care-free way,

"OK really. Have you noticed that Morphine's been acting weird lately?" he asked. Yoh started at the ceiling, thinking before answering,

"Well a little bit. Just after you leave for school every morning she goes into the forest, saying she'll be back late. Did she used to do that?" Yoh asked, Lyserg shook his head,

"Nope. She's also been getting really friendly with Hao. It's strange," Lyserg sighed before gulping down the remainder of his coffee before standing up, picking the shoe up and starting to walk out of the room,

"Were are you going Lyserg?" Yoh asked, Lyserg stopped and turned to the carefree Asakura, smiling,

"I have to return Maranda's shoe to her," he stated before leaving the room, and soon the house.

* * *

Morphin sat on a random branch in the woods behind Lysergs house. She looked up at the blue sky though the leaves and was just about to dose off when;

"Hi Morphin!" and doing what anything would do at that moment, she got such a shock that she jumped 20 inches in the air and hit her head off the branch above her.

"Ow," she started, lying back down to the branch she was previously on," why dose that always happen to me,"

"I will never know, Morphin," The person who had spoken before said, Morphin turned to see her mother standing before her,

"MUM!" She jumped forward and hugger her mum, who hugger her back,

"Hi, nice to see a much better welcoming than last time," Melody said, stopping the hug between them," I take it the amulet is going great,"

"You bet! Me and Lyserg went out on our first date last night-"

"Lat night? It was a-"Melody started, a look of shock on her face,

"I know about the full moon thing mum." Morphin said, cutting her mum off, "Hao found it in one of the book In the library. I think he's trying to hide it at the moment, mind if he didn't phone me about Morphin would of vanished,"

"Well, I guess that's good, and its patched up the gaping hole in you and Hao's friendship,"

"What friendship? We didn't have a friendship before this," Morphin said," I'll tell you one thing, he can really pull though when you need him too," Melody giggled a bit,

"I bet he does. I was just really checking up on you, but you do know you can't live two lives for ever, you have to tell him eventually," Morphin's face dropped,

"I know, but can't it be later, I don't want to face him yet…" She said, starring at the ground,

"I know you don't, I 'm just reminding you that you'll have to eventually," Melody said,"… Well I've killed the mood around here," Morphin laughed when suddenly theirs was a bang coming form the house,

"What the heck have they managed to break now!?!" Morphin shouted, glaring in the direction of the house," Gotta go," Melody nodded,

"You go kick the idiot that's broke whatever," Morphin laughed, before waving to her mother and flying back to the house.

* * *

Lyserg walked up the street were Maranda lived, the sandal dangling in his right hand as he approached the house. The only thing was that today their was a moving van in the driveway. Lyserg started at it as men took boxes from inside the van and into the garage,

'_HUH? All their stuff is just arriving today?_' Lsyerg though. He walked up to the door and knocked. A man in his late 30's with short dark hair and a polo shirt and tie on. He was also waring glasses,

"Can I help you?" the man asked, he seemed kind,

"Eh, sorry to bother you but can I see Maranda?" He asked. The man seemed confused,

"Maranda? I'm sorry but me and my wife are the only one's living here, and she's certainly not called Maranda," He said. Lyserg tilted his head to the side,

"But, I picked Maranda up here last night," The man laughed,

"My dear boy I think you're getting reality mixed up with a dream. Me and Suzan just moved in today,"

"Oh, that makes no… sorry to bother you sir," Lsyerg apologised,

"It's no problem. Kids these days," The mad said before closing the door. Lyserg walked back down the driveway and looked at the house again,

'_But this was defiantly the right house…_' Lyserg though, starting to walk down the road,_' what the heck is going on?_'

* * *

AN: WOOT!!! Hay I was kinda quick in writing it too v. Anyway were starting to get close to the finally… wow this is the shortest story I've ever written… anyway R&R please. Arigato! 


	13. The Random chapter form Hell

AN: wow I think I might even get this up quick… so much for a few weeks… sorry on with the show.

* * *

**A Really Random Chapter**

The following Monday the girls were standing outside school when Maranda arrived,

"Hay guys, how's thing going," Maranda asked, approaching the girls, Sarah squealed before running up to her,

"Hao's taking me to a posh restaurant tonight," She stated before continuing her squealing. Maranda blinked a few times, taking the sudden -and fast- comment,

"Ehhhh," Maranda looked up at the other two girls, as they walked over to her,

"She's been like that since she walked into the school ground this morning," Jenn said, Amy nodded,

"Apparently they haven't been anywhere 'posh' yet," Amy said,

"Ah," Maranda said, finally understanding," they way she jumped at me like that you'd think someone was getting marries or something,"

"Or she'd gotten pregnant which wouldn't of surprised me to be honest," Amy said, Sarah blushed as Jenn giggled," But for more juicy gossip, how was yours and Lyserg's date?" Sarah shushed and all attention was on Maranda, who blushed,

" Oh it was great," she said," we nearly kissed,"

"What do you mean _nearly_?" Jenn asked,

"H-… My mum called me just as we were about to and told me to get home straight away," she answered,

"Ooh, bummer," Sarah said. Lyserg then walked into the school grounds and immediately Sarah was back into Squeal mode and run up to him,

"Hao's taking me to-"She started at lightning speed,

"A posh restaurant tonight, I know," He said holding up a hand," He made the reservations a couple of nights ago thinking he had enough money… then realised his piggy-bank won't stretch that far and asked me for 50 pounds,"

"…Oh," Sarah said, before shrugging and squealing again,

"Never stops her," Jenn said, as the other three girls walked over to him. Lyserg then remembered that he had to ask Maranda about the house thing,

"Oh Maranda I need to-"just then, the bell rang,

"We better get to class, don't wanna be late," Jenn said," huh Lyserg?" she teased,

"Yeah, we better get going," Maranda said, running towards the school, with the other girls, followed by Lyserg.

* * *

A whole day of lessons passed, with Lyserg constantly trying to talk to Maranda about the house thing, but never got a chance. The last bell rang and they all went out into the school court yard,

"Hay, you guy's wanna go to the café today?" Jenn asked, the others nodded,

"Yip! I could use an espresso," Sarah said, Amy looked at her,

"I would of though that you would've wanted to run home and have a shower, give yourself the beauty salon treatment, a make-over and pick out your outfit for tonight," she said, smirking,

"I'm not that bad…" she said, puffin her cheeks out," and that doesn't take any more than 3 hours not 4" The other girls laughed, Lsyerg simply smiled at his friend. When they arrived at the café they got their orders, then started playing a game of 'Would you rather' (Yes I got it from Zoey 101 so sue me.)

"Ok Sarah," Jenn said, Sarah looked up," would you rather…drink 3 bottles of ketchup or 1 bottle of vinegar?" the others laughed,

"Ketchup," the all laughed," the vinegar would rot my stomach," Amy nodded,

"True… My dad told me that after he realised I put way to much vinegar on my chips," the others laughed,

"Ok, Lyserg," said boy was brought to attention," would you rather… ware y-fronts or long johns?" the other girls laughed and Lyserg blushed,

"Y-fronts, defiantly," Lyserg said,

'_cause he's waring them right now_,' Maranda though, getting a flash back from this morning when she'd walked in on Lyserg getting ready for school… she was just glad his back was to her then… but it was a nice view of his ass. She didn't even noticed the slight blush that spread across her face when everyone else noticed,

"Do we wanna know why your blushing?" Amy asked, Maranda noticed and blushed more,

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking of something random that happened ages ago," she said, surprising the blush, as they all went back to the game,

"Ok erm... Amy," She looked at the only present male," would you rather cut off your ear or… runt though London naked," she stared at him in horror,

"what in hells name goes though that head of yours?" she yelled at him,

"It was the first thing that came to mind," Lyserg defended," so which one," Amy spent 5 minutes thinking,

"ehh… if I get to a hospital quickly so I live then it'll be cut off my ears," the all smiled," it'll hurt but it beets total humiliation," the all laughed, "So Maranda," Maranda turned to look at her," would you rather…"

"Don't make this one weird," Sarah said,

"Hay, I didn't give you a weird one," Amy snapped at her,

"Since when was 'would you rather do an old man or a chimpanzee' not weird?" Sarah asked, the glared at each other,

"Can we got on with the game," Maranda asked, swetdroping at the two,

"Yeah… would you rather ware a nurse sex outfit or a maid's sex outfit?" the colour of Maranda's face suddenly matched her hair and Lyserg's felt a nose bleed coming on,

"Ehh… probably a nurse," Maranda said, and the girls giggled. Lyserg, mentally picturing it, picked up a napkin and held it under his nose, which Sarah noticed,

"HA! Amy your 'would you rather' gave Lsyerg a nose bleed," the other girls giggled more as Lsyerg and Maranda blushed,

"Its not a nose bleed… Ive got a cold," Lyserg said,

"Then maybe nurse Maranda could take a look at it for you," Amy said, Lyserg's nose gussed more and the napkin was now nearly complete red. The girls howled with laughter as Maranda laughed,

"If you guy's keep up the jokes I'm gonna die of blood loss," he said,

"Then maybe Maranda can put a plaster on it," Sarah said, and Maranda blushed once again,

"Seriously guys cut it out," Lyserg mumbled weekly. After Lsyerg finally got his nose bleed under control they started chatting about random stuff. Soon the subject of sleep over came up (how so? Don't ask me… please…),

"Hay, we've not had a proper sleep over in ages," Jenn said,

"Yeah, we should have one," Sarah said,

"Haven you and Hao all ready had enough sleep over?" Amy asked, side glancing the shorter girl, who was now blushing, as Maranda and Lyserg laughed,

"Hn, no fare," She said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, Jenn laughed,

"Yeah, well she is right though, we should have one, the whole group," Jenn said,

"Yeah but the whole group? Including Yoh, Anna and the others? Do we know anyone with a house that big?" Maranda asked. The three girls looked between each other, before at Lyserg, who caught on quickly,

"No," he said bluntly,

"C'mon Lyserg," Jenn said," please,"

"No, I'm not having everyone trash my house," he said, shaking his head,

"But we'll be careful," Amy pleaded," Well just have a mid night feast and pillow fights and stuff like that,"

"You do know guy's will be their too right?" Sarah asked,

"Wich is why we'll also play spin the bottle and games like that," Amy said,

"Please Lyserg," Maranda perked up, her hands clasped hands in front of her chest, giving Lyserg the puppy-dog look," I've never been to a sleep over before," the other three girls mimicked Maranda, looking at Lyserg,

"Ok no fare, you can't puppy-dong-pout me," He said, putting his fingers in his ears,

"Please," Maranda said, the other three crowded around her,

"Pretty please," they chorused, He looked at each of them, before sighing,

"Fine," he mumbled, taking his fingers out of his ears and there girls squealed and jumped up an down, acting all giddy," girls," he muttered,

"So when are we gonna have it?" Maranda asked, The other girls though,

"Tonight?" Amy suggested,

"But I've got the date tonight," Sarah said,

"Yeah but you'll end up going back to Lyserg's after anyway," Jenn said, teasingly. Sarah blushed,

"So we can still have it, just you and Hao will miss the first hour," Amy said," We'll try to keep away from the teenage games till you get back,"

"Thanks… I think," Sarah said, and with that they paid for their coffee (cola in one case) and left the cafe to go home and get ready for the sleep over/Date.

* * *

(I'm tiered and am tempted to finish it here… but that's just plain evil so I'll continue XD)

Later that night Hao had left the house about 10 minutes ago and everyone was helping Lyserg set up the snacks table or lounging about when the front door bell rang. Lyserg went to the door, to find Jenn and Amy, whose elbow was bleeding,

"What happened?" Lyserg asked, before Jenn coughed," Oh, hi,"

"Hi Lyserg," Jenn said, smiling. He smiled back before putting a serious face on for Amy,

"I fell out of a tree," Amy said, Lyserg looked at her funny,

"Why were you in a tree?" he asked,

"Oh your gonna love this," Jenn said, as they walked into the house and into the kitchen were Lyserg was getting out a first aid kit and Amy sat at the table,

"I forgot that I was grounded for taking Horo home the other night so I had to climb out the window," she said, solemnly. Lyserg pored some of the disinfectant onto a cloth and dabbed Amy's injury with it," Ow,"

"Sorry," he said," Why didn't' you just phone and say you were grounded?"

"Cause… I didn't want to miss it," She said, pouting as Lyserg finished with the disinfectant and put a plaster over the wound, sighing,

"Your gonna get in trouble, and you mum's gonna phone here," Lyserg said,

"That's what I said," Jenn said," but she says that if her mum does call she's gonna ask someone to say that she isn't here," Lyserg looked at Amy,

"You're asking someone to lie for you?" Amy nodded," your unbelievable," Just then Horo walked into the room,

"Oh, hi Amy, Jenn, when did you guy's get in?" he asked,

"Just the now," Jenn said, smiling at him, and then Horo notices Amy's injury,

"Hay, are you ok?" he asked, a concerted look on his face,

"Fell out the tree," Amy muttered, Horo looked down at her,

"You could have sneaked out the front door," he suggested,

"And I would of if it wasn't so painfully obvious when our front door opens and closes," she said in a defensive tone,

"Whoa, slow down," Lyserg said," how do you know?"

"Ehhhh…" Horo looked down at Amy,

"He suggested it," Amy stated,

"And yet I still can't believe you actually did it,"

"You suggested it?" Lsyerg asked Horo, who nodded," I wanna ground you, but I don't want to sound like your mom," Jenn giggled a little bit, before going into the living room to see Ren, "And when you mom calls I'm telling her the truth,"

"What? No! She'll get dad to pick me up. I don't wanna go home, please let me stay," Amy put on the puppy dog eyes again and Lyserg turned around,

"I'm not falling for that two times in one day," Horo walked round to the other side of Lyserg, so that he was looking at him, also puppy-dog-pouting,

"Please Lyserg, you have to," Lyserg closed his eyes, before sighing,

"You two are lucky I'll tell you that," they both cheered, before hugging the British boy, chanting thank yous, before running into the living room and Amy saying hi to everyone.

* * *

About and hour later Sarah and Hao came back from their date and everyone was happy cause, as promised, they could finally get to the games,

"OK so what's first? Spin the bottle, 7 minutes or Truth or dare?" Amy asked, everyone had changed into their PJ's and Sarah and Hao went upstairs and got changed as soon as they came home. Sarah was now almost jumping on the spot,

"Ooh! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" he said, the others nodded as if agreeing with her,

"Ok, so who want's to go first?" several hands went up, so she retired to plan b," eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if it squeals, let it go, eeny, meeny, miny, mo!" she just so happened to be pointing at…

"Woot!" Sarah exclaimed, punching her fist up into the air," Ok Horo! Truth, or, dare" she said in a very dramatic way. Horo just smiled and answered,

"Dare,"

"Ok, we'll blind fold you, set someone in front of you and you have to kiss them," Sarah said, evil glint in her eye, Horo turned slightly red,

"Ok then," He said, and Amy smiled, and since she was sat next to him, pulled his headband over his eyes,

"So who do you pick?" Amy asked, Sarah just looks evilly at Ren, who hadn't noticed yet, "Oh your evil,"

"I know," and with that she walked behind Ren, an clasped her hand over his mouth, before he could shout an give it away, and pushed him into the circle, sitting him in front of Horo,

"Ehh, is the person in front of me yet?" Horo asked, Ren was petrified,

"Yip, just lean forward," Sarah said. Horo did so and Sarah unclasped her hand from Ren's mouth hand pushed him forward so their lips met. They stayed their for about 3 seconds before they separated, Ren a cherry colour and Horo a slight pink. Horo then pushed up the headband and his eyes widened,

"Oh please no," he muttered,

"Sarah let go of me," he said, getting out of Sarah grip and sitting next to Jenn again,

"I'm scarred fro life," Horo said, a look of fear on his face. Amy just smiled,

"You're kinda blowing this out of proportions," she said,

"Am not!" he shouted,

"Your turn Horo," Yoh said. Horo looked briefly at Yoh before crossing his arms,

"Fine, Amy truth or dare," he said, Amy was surprised,

"Ehhhh… truth," She said,

"Chicken," Hao muttered,

"Am not!" she shouted,

"Ok, let's see…" Horo said, with a look of though," have you ever made a fool of yourself on stage?" he asked. Amy turned pink and dragged her knees up to her head, wrapping her arms around them,

"Yeah, but I was only 5," She added defensively,

"Really? How?" Horo asked, surprised and amused,

"I was only 5… I was Mary in my primary 1 Christmas play... and in the space of one show I managed to," she counted them off on her fingers," Tell a plastic baby off, drop it 3 times, on it's head no less, screw up playing a kazoo and perform the little tea pot," Amy buried her face him her knees as everyone laughed,

"The little tea pot?" Hao asked between laughs,

"I was 5 ok!?" she shouted, her eyes sealed shut and face burning red.

After everyone finally managed to calm down it was Amy's turn,

"Hao! Truth or dare?" She shouted at him, who jumped, but didn't waste any time thinking,

"Dare," Amy thought for a moment, then smirked evilly,

Anna? Tamao? Jun? you didn't happen to bring any make-up with you?" Hao paled,

"No, I refuse to be dolled-up," Hao said, as Jun and Anna leave the room to go get theirs make-up kits,

"Too, bad, and this is only phase one, theirs still phase two," Amy said, Lyserg and Maranda were trying to suppress some giggles, Anna and Jun came back into the room,

"Want our help?" Anna asked,

"Yeah, I rarely use make up so I'm not very experienced," gets up and approaches Hao,

"I'm not putting on Make up," Hao said, backing up a bit,

"Wuss," Amy said, as Anna sat down in front of Hao and Amy went behind him, taking one of the bobbles she keeps around her wrist off,

"Do you think this red lipstick to strong?" Jun asked, pulling out a bright red lipstick,

"Nah, go wild," Anna said, smirking,

"How long have you wanted to do this," Hao asked, glaring at Anna,

"Since the day you moved in, now hold still," Anna said, taking out some orange eye shadow, Hao pulled back a bit when Amy tugged at his hair trying to pull it back,

"Ow! Watch it!" Hao said,

"Hn, Yo Horo! Toss over my bag!" Horo did so, laughing a bit, Amy pulled out a brush and started brushing Hao's hair,

"You know, I cant help but feel a bit sorry for him," Yoh said,

"Just shake it off as a little bit of fun," Anna said, Amy was plating Hao's hair,

"Hay! Stop plating my hair," Hao said,

"Should we put on blusher?" Anna asked,

"Hay, go nuts," Amy said, as Anna started to applied the blusher,

"This is so wrong on so many levels," Hao muttered, Amy then took a pink ribbon out of her backpack,

"I thought you said you hated pink?" Sarah asked,

"Well, yeah, but my sister was using this bag a few nights ago for one of her sleep over's, I didn't get to much time to gut out the bag before coming here," Amy said, tying the ribbon on Hao's hair,

"Ok, we're done," Anna said, packing up her make up kit, Jun doing the same,

"Ok, now for phase two," Amy said, rummaging though her bag, pulling out a CD,

"What on their," Jenn asked,

"I finally got my comp to save the songs I got off of Lime wire onto a CD, lets see, Emo kid, Butterfly, ah, Barbie girl," Amy started putting the CD into the CD player as most of the group burst out laughing,

"No, I'm not singing Barbie girl," Hao said,

"To bad, it's dare remember," Amy said,

"I'm choosing truth from now on," Hao muttered, as the song started,

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In... _

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! 

Hao finished the song before storming though to the kitchen with a few sheets of kitchen roll and started wiping his face, half the group were dieing of laughter,

"I wish I brought my phone, I would of recorded that," Amy said,

"Hm," Hao glared at Amy, before turning to Anna," truth or dare,"

"Dare, of course," Anna said, Hao though…then picked up Amy's CD and looked though the songs,

"You can't be serious?" Anna asked, smirking,

"Well this was the only thing I could think of that won't end with me bleeding from my head," Hao said back, still looking though the songs,

"You can tell which one of us got all the pervetedness," Yoh muttered under his breath. Hao finally picked a song,

"Lyserg you need a karaoke set," Hao said, turning the CD player to the song and sitting back down as Anna stood up and went over to the CD player and picked up the box,

"The sailor song?" Anna asked,

"Why do you have that on it?" Ren asked Amy,

"Cause I like the song," Amy said,

"This is so weird," Anna said, as the song started,

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you _

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Now, let's fight!  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!  
eik!!!

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

I'm king of the world! woohoo!  
Wow, this was great!  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you... Yeah! 

**(OK, I SWARE TO GOD THIS IS IT WITH THE KARIOKE! It's only here because I suck at truth and dare and I couldn't think of anything else v'')**

Everyone clapped and Anna walked back to her seat,

"Never knew you were such a good singer Anna," Yoh said, smiling, Anna blushed, then looked around the room,

"Ren! Truth or dare,"

"Truth," Ren said,

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone, presides Jenn?" Ren slowly turned scarlet and stared at the floor,

"Yes," he said, so quiet that it was almost unbearable, Horo was very taken back by this,

"No way, who?" He asked, Ren looked up briefly, then back at the floor, and once again in a very quiet voice,

"Prika," Horo fell over at that, and Prika turned peach,

"No way," Anna said, and Ren nodded timidly," I thought so," Ren looked up,

"You knew!" Ren asked,

"C'mon, you were so obvious for about three months at a point," Ren looked down again, and Yoh laughed,

"That's my Anna," he said, wrapping an arm around his fiancé," Always observant to everyone else," Anna blushed,

"Thanks Yoh," She muttered. After everyone clamed again, it was Ren's turn,

"Ok, Lyserg! Truth or dare!" Lyserg thought,

"Dare" Ren thought for a moment…

"I dare you too…" Looks around a Jenn," kiss Jenn," Jenn looked at him,

"What!" She asked,

"What?" Lsyerg asked,

"It was all I could think of," Ren admitted. Jen looked at Lyserg, who looked back,

"Well, it's a dare," Lyserg said, starting to get out of his sitting position, same with Jenn,

'_It's just a dare, it's just a dare,_' Maranda started chanting in her head, as Jenn and Lyserg crawled to the half way point in the circle and kisses briefly, before breaking apart an going back to the seats. A few characters in the group (namely Horo, Amy, Sarah, Hao and Yoh) made a 'woOoh' ing noise were as others giggled. Lyserg and Jenn were now blushing a bit and Maranda was sulking slightly, before turning to Lyserg,

"Hay can I use the toilet?" she asked, he turned to her,

"Yeah sure," She nodded and got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Maranda walked into the toilet and sat on the toilet (the lid was down, obviously) and rests her head in her hands,

"Only a dare, only a dare," She mutters. Just then their was a knock at the door,

"Maranda?" Lyserg asked, "You ok?" He asked,

"Y-yeah," She said, staring at the tiled flooring,

"Is it ok if I come in?" Lyserg asked. Maranda nodded, then remembered that Lyserg couldn't see her,

"Sure," She muttered. Lyserg opened the door before quietly closing it behind him with a soft click. Maranda continued to stare at the floor, so Lyserg crouched down in front of her,

"You know, theirs nothing going on between me and Jenn," Lyserg said, looking up at Maranda, smiling," We all ready tried dating, but it was more like really close friends that boyfriend girlfriend in the end anyway, We don't like each other that way." Maranda smiled slightly,

"I know, just…" She sighed, looking up at him," I guess I got a little jalousie," Lyserg giggled slightly, and Maranda puffed her cheeks out angrily," it's not funny Lyserg,"

"I know it isn't," Lyserg said, as he finished laughing," Sorry, just, it was a dare," Maranda sighed again.

"I know…I know," She mumbled. Lyserg smiled more,

"Good," He said, before giving her a peck on the lips and standing up, pulling her to her feet as well," Now c'mon, before that lot downstairs think we're gone to long," Maranda giggled and followed Lyserg out of the toilet. They reached the top of the stairs when Lyserg suddenly stopped,

"Wait here one second," he said, before jogging off to his room. Maranda leaned against the banister, examining the cealing as she waited. Soon Lyserg returned, with Maranda's saddle in hand," Here," He mumbled, blushing slightly as he handed her the saddle. Maranda took it into hand, also blushing,

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Get down on one knee prince. Make sure the slippers hers," a voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs. Both of them looked down over the banister, to see none other than the older Asakura standing at the bottom, sniggering to himself. Lyserg turned to Maranda," Can you give me just, one moment?" he asked, Maranda nodded and Lyserg immediately dived down the stairs and chased Hao through most of the house.

After Lyserg's atemptive murder of Hao, they played some more games before watching a movie and eating popcorn till they could eat no more, then hit the hay (… I'm having a lazy moment so sue me for the ending!).

* * *

Me: WOOT! Ok I know this is Mega mega late, but I was having inability-and-non-motivation-to-write-syndrome-blockage-thingy.

Ren: in short she's being a lazy ass.

Me: HAY! WHO ASKED YOU!!

Ren: no one, but it was obvious anyway.

Me: WHY YOU!!goes and kills Ren with a blunt butter knife ok. Anyway, R&R, sorry its mega late, and that's me.

Horo: BILIVE IT!

NARUTO: DATTEBAYO!

Me: SHANARO!!

Sasuke & what's-left-of-Ren, Abi: ¬¬ we don't know them.


	14. BUSTED!

AN: Ok, I know I haven't like updated in almost a year, but I kept forgetting to go back to it ,and I was trying to Update RA,

AN: Ok, I know I haven't like updated in almost a year, but I kept forgetting to go back to it ,and I was trying to Update RA, but then I reread comments and scraped the chapter of that, so I hadn't been able to get around to it, but a PM from someone reminded me that I really need to crack down ,ad now that it's the Summer hols again, I can crack down and get it done! DO! Here's the next instalment of IWBH!

* * *

**BUSTED!!**

Almost a month after the sleep over, Amy, Sarah, Jenn, Lyserg and Maranda sit in the Library of Lysergs home, studying for the ever important exams that are coming up. The guys form Japan had headed back to Japan to study for their exams as well. So currently, their were piles of text books piled around the table and random sheets of notes littered on the floor. Sarah was trying to explain Trinomials to Amy,

"So, how do you do the root of those curvy line things again?" Amy asked, as Sarah groaned and dropped her head on the table. Jenn patted her back sympathetically,

"Face it Sarah, she's not gonna get it," She said, as Sarah nodded her head, still on the table. Amy groaned and dropped her own head on the table,

"I'm gonna fail these exams. I'm gonna fail and then never get any higher's, then never get into collage and fail in life," She mumbled to herself,

"Hay, you won't fail in life," Jenn said to her friend," just in Math,"

"But Math's really important!" Amy said, lifting her face from the table to look at her friend," and I'm gonna fail,"

"Your right," Sarah said, lifting her head back up from the table and crossing her arms," You are gonna fail, Might as well give up then," Amy glared at her friend,

"I didn't say that," She countered, Sarah looked at her,

"But you said your gonna fail," Sarah said,

"But it didn't' mean I would stop trying!" Amy shouted, before growling," I'll show you," She said, before picking up the text book, reading it, before trying a few problems. Sarah looked at Jenn, who was giving her a suspicious look,

"Did you just use Reveres Psychology?" Jenn whispered, Sarah nodded,

"Doesn't it always work?" She whispered back, before both girls giggled. Meanwhile, Lyserg was Helping Maranda with History,

"So the League of Nations didn't' work because…?" Lyserg asked her,

"Cause the didn't' have America, and they were the biggest power at the time, Germany and Austro-Hungry weren't aloud in cause they lost the war, and Russian wasn't aloud cause they had became a communist state. This made the Germans see it as a 'winners club' and didn't really listen to it, they also didn't' have an army so they couldn't' take any authority really, and no one would really give it one. Also they did pretty crap at dealing with some of the wars that happened," She said, Lyserg nodding at all the good points,

"Phrase the 'and they did pretty crap at' bit a bit better and that would get you plenty of marks," Lyserg commented, Maranda smiled,

"Sweet," There was a short silence,

"Hay Maranda," Lyserg said, Maranda looked u pat him," Last month, when you dropped your sandal after our date, the morning after I went to your house to give you your sandal back, but when I got their this couple were moving in," Maranda visibly jumped,

'_Shit, what am I gonna say?_' she thought to herself, before smiling at him,

"Oh, yeh, I forgot to tell you, that We moved to an other house on the other side of town. It turned out that their was a mix up at the housing agency and both the couple and us had got the house, weird I know, we didn't' find out until we'd moved in and everything, then we got a call from the agency and we went their to find out what happened, we Said we could buy a house somewhere else in London and the couple could have the house," She explained, _' A tad far fetched, but I hope he'll believe it,_' Lyserg looked at her speculatingly, before smiling,

"See I knew their was a reasonable explanation to it their,"Lyserg said, and Maranda smiled back,

"Yeah" She said, before turning back to her studying, before their was a groan the a thud that made Lyserg and Maranda jump,

"I can't GET THIIIIIS!" Amy moaned, and the two sighed.

* * *

Hours later, everyone went home, and Morphin had just slipped in Lysergs bedroom, and flew over to her mini room was heading over to her drawer were she keeps the amulet when Lyserg walked in. She quickly spined around, hiding the amulet behind her back, grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"What you hiding?" He asked, Morphin continued to look innocent,

"I'm not hiding anything," She lied, he smirked at her,

"Then what you holding behind your back?" He asked, approaching the Pixie,

"Nothing in particular," She said, backing up as her master continued to approach her,

"Why don't' I believe you?" He asked her, getting closer to the table-top Room. Morphin continued to back up until she fell on her miniature bed, her hands coming shortly into view before quickly hiding then again to hide the amulet, but not quick enough for Lyserg not to notice it,

"What was that?" He asked,

"What was what?" She asked him, Lyserg sighed, before picking the pixie up by her wing, the sharp pain of it Causing Morphin to yelp and drop the amulet onto the bed. Lyserg looked down at it, before dropping Morphin,

"Why do you have-" He cut himself off.

"_Just after you leave for school every morning she goes into the forest"_

"_Maranda? I'm sorry but me and my wife are the only one's living here"_

"B-But... How can you..."

"She's also been getting really friendly with Hao"

"Some book I found in the bathroom, hiding under the toilet"

"Magical items"

"Y-You..." Lyserg looked down at the little Pixie, who was looking back up at him, guilt in her eyes,

"I'm Maranda"

* * *

Me: AND THAT'S ME! Yeah, I know, that's one hell of a cliff-hanger, but I couldn't' resist

I'm proud with this instalment, and it only took a night to Wright… and yeh, I guess its kinda sort for the first in nearly a year, but yeah, sorry v6''

Anyway thank you, and R&R please Arigatou!


	15. No More Morphine

AN: Ok, this is next chapter, not much to say really, but enjoy ^^

* * *

**No More Morphine**

Lyserg continued to stair down at the pixie, guilt written all over her face. The atmosphere in the room had become so thick it was cuttable by a knife (did that line even make sense?). Eventually some words found their way off of Lysergs tongue,

"B-But… wh-.. Why? Why would you become Maranda?" he asked the pixie, who continued to stair at the floor of her room,

"I wanted to be human, at first so I could go to school and take tests and talk with friend's and prove that I'm normal or something like that," she said, tears welling up slightly, stinging her eyes as she fought them back," but then.. Then you started liking me and then asked me on that date and kissed me and... It became so much more, I mean.. I could.. Could…" Morphin closed her eyes, turning her head away from her master; Lyserg stared at the short pixie,

"Could what?" He probed; she opened her eyes again, not making eye contact with the British boy,

"I could… finally have a ... Relationship... With you..." She stuttered out, finding the words difficult in her mouth. She was admitting to her one and only love that she... Well... Loved them, it was probably the most scary moment of her life. She timidly looked up at Lyserg, who had pretty much frozen in place,

"You.. Wanted to go out with me?" Lyserg asked, "You love me?" Morphin looked back down at the floor, blushing slightly, nodding, before looking away,

"Do you still feel the same as you did with Maranda?" She asked, Lyserg freezing. Did he still love her? Could he be so predigest as to say that he didn't' anymore because of what she was? His silence must of made Morphin looked away again, hurt and pain written all over her face,

"I knew you wouldn't, me being like this." She said, standing up and flying to the window. Lyserg followed the pixie,

"Morphin, where are you going?" He asked, she looked back at him, trying to pull the window open (Lyserg had closed it when he entered the room), and failing,

"Away, I can't be around you knowing it'll never happen," she shouted over strained breath, closing her eyes to hold back tears, it hurt her to leave him, but to think how he must think of her now, that hurt her more.

"Hay you didn't even let me answer," Lyserg snapped, Morphin not even looking up at him, still straining to open the widow,

"Cause you didn't' need to, I know what you where going to say- WHY DO THESE THINGS NEVER OPEN WHEN I WANT THEM TOO!" Morphine huffed,

"Maybe cause fate want's you to here me out!" He ordered, Morphine turning to her master,

"Fine, I'm listening," she said softly, Lyserg stared down at her,

"Yes, it's weird that I just found out the girl I loved was actually my spirit guardian. It's a shock, and you know it," he said, she looked down, shamed," but I never said I didn't' stop loving you... Her... Whoever." Morphin perked up.

"Y-You mean…?" She asked, not finishing the sentence,

"I think I… still love you," He said, she jumped up and smiled,

"Really!" She asked, he smiled, nodding; she flew up to him, giving him the best hug she could in her tiny state. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!"

"Yeh… so what now?" He asked, as the pixie flew back. She looked down, thinking,

"I'm not sure.." She looked over at the mini bed, where the pendent lay,".. Who would you prefer me to be?" Lyserg looked up,

"Huh?" He asked, Morphin looked back to him,

"Who would you prefer me to be, Maranda or Morphine?" She asked, flying over to the bed and picking up the pendent, sitting and holding it in her hand, staring down at it thoughtfully a Lyserg walked over,

"What, you want me to choose?" He asked she looked back up at him,

"Yes, If I put this pendent back on, and keep it on even past the next full moon, and I'll stay Maranda forever," She said, looking back down a the amulet," But if you want Morphine, then I'll just throw it away," She explained, before looking up at him," and please be honest." Lyserg though, racking his brains to find all the pro's and cons of each form,

"..If I was to say Maranda, you wouldn't hate me for pick that form over your original one?" He asked cautiously, she smiled up at him,

"No, I wouldn't' hate you Lyserg. To be honest.." she laughed lightly, looking down at the amulet," I prefer Maranda to myself anyway. Being human was so much fun.. being that size.. being able to kiss you.." She glanced up at him, blushing. Lysergs cheeks now contrasting his hair at the though. At that he smiled,

"Ok then, I've made my decision," He said, and the pixie looked up at him," I pick Maranda," He said confidently. She smiled, nodding and jumping up and floating to the space between the tabletop and Lyserg, grinning,

"Good bye Morphine," she said, putting the necklace on ad placing a hand on the amulet, looking Lyserg directly in the eyes, "I want to be Maranda," She said, as the pink light once again engulfed her body. Lyserg covering his eyes at the light.

When the light cleared Lyserg unshielded his eyes to stare at the former-Pixie, before gasping. Maranda was standing before him in a see-through glittering night dress, underneath waring a set of embroided, pink ribbon lined, tasteful underwear set, emphasizing every amazing aspect about her figure. Lyserg was forced to hold back the scarlet Niagara Falls that his nose was threatening to become,

"Wo-Wow," Was all the boy was able to force off his tongue after a minute's silence. Maranda giggled at the douser, "Um.. This is.. sudden," He choked out, receiving a confused look from the pink haired girl.

"This is what you want… Right?" She asked, her face radiating innocence,

'_How she manages it in THAT though is beyond me,_' the Dowser added to his observations.

"Yeah, course I do… just," He wasn't even really sure what the 'just' was. Maranda looked at her feet, crossing her arms across her chest, hiding her chest from view.

"It's ok, I'll just go put something better on," She muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the dowser. She turned to leave the room, her left arm falling from his place across her chest to dangle at her side.

"… Wait," He stated, taking a hold of her wrist. Lysergs eyes where hidden under his bangs, "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Maranda looked up at this, before nodding quickly,

"I'm sure," She answered, of course she was, she had offered this up in the first place. Lyserg nodded,

"Just wanted to be sure," He muttered, before pulling Maranda back into a kiss. Maranda stared, shocked for a moment, before Indulging in the kiss. Lyserg's hand resting at the small of her back, releasing her wrist and moving it to hold her waist as her hands wen up to entangle themselves in his hair. The kiss rapidly deepened as Lyserg guided the pinkette backwards to the edge of the bed.

* * *

WOOP! Finally done! Sorry for it taking forever again, I've had the last bit on paper for a week and a half, I just kept getting caught up in everything else to get around to typing it. But here we are, and that didn't take a year again! Whoop.

OK, next is the sex scene, and the a shitty epilogue to put Harry potter to shame.


End file.
